Fated To Me
by Alyse Shanidas
Summary: Chapter 6 update : Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu jika orang yang baginya arogan, menjengkelkan dan membuatnya benci setengah mati membalik keadaan menjadi orang yang menempati hatinya, menggeser posisi seseorang yang telah bertahun-tahun menempatinya. Takdir itu tidak pernah salah. Because, destiny showed the best way./FF YUNJAE/DLDR/BL/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Fated to Me**

_**YUNJAE **_

**Main Cast : **

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

√ **Kim Soo Hyun**

**Cast :**

√ **Park Yoochun**

√ **Kim Junsu**

√ **Shim Changmin**

**Disclaimer :****They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author : Alyse Shanidas**

**Genre : AU, OOC, BL, Urban-life, Love-Hate, Love Triangle, Crack Pairing, Lemon, Mpreg.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, Slash**

_This is a New Project._

_Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu jika orang yang baginya arogan, menjengkelkan dan membuatnya benci setengah mati membalik keadaan menjadi orang yang menempati hatinya, menggeser posisi seseorang yang telah bertahun-tahun menempatinya. Hingga mengikis perasaan cintanya kepada sang tunangan yang dulunya begitu ia cintai. Takdir itu tidak pernah salah. Because, destiny showed the best way._

•

•

•

•

•

Kim Soo Hyun tersenyum geli, kepalannya menggeleng pelan, pantas saja tidak ada sahutan sama sekali ternyata tunangannya itu masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Bedcover tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

"Hey.. ireona pemalas.. Apa ini salah satu sifat buruk calon istriku huh? harusnya kau yang membangunkan calon suamimu..bukan kebalikannya seperti ini."

Lelaki bermata sipit nan tampan yang terlihat dari perawakannya yang semampai dengan _short cut hairstyle_-nya dipadu dalam balutan pakaian casual sederhana nan rapi berlengan pendek, yang tidak bisa menutupi pancaran pesona dari dalam dirinya. Jemarinya yang terlihat kokoh tersemat cincin silver platinum dengan hiasan berlian membentuk setengah hati, melingkar indah di jari manisnya. Dengan lembut tangan itu menepuk buntalan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh seseorang yang berbaring nyaman di hadapannya. Terdengar lenguhan kecil namun tak kunjung membuat pemiliknya terbangun. Menggeliat kecil dan tertidur kembali. Bibirnya tersenyum manis kemudian menjadi seringaian, dan mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk membangunkan sang terkasih.

Lelaki cantik yang sedang terlelap itu mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya saat merasakan geli di daerah pinggangnya yang sensitif. Kedua mata bulatnya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik terbuka perlahan. Dan mulai berteriak kesal bercampur tawa kegelian.

"Yahh! Kim Soo Hyun hentikan.. geli... Yaaa! Aahaahaa.."

"Cepat bangun..."

Soo Hyun mulai menghentikan tangannya. Menarik bahu Jaejoong dan menyandarkannya pada headboard. Tersenyum simpul saat mendapati bibir plum Jaejoong mempout imut.

"Aishh.. apa kau tidak tahu semalam aku lembur sampai jam satu huh? Dan di akhir pekan ini aku ingin tidur sepuasnya. Tapi kau malah menggangguku."

"Apa seperti itu tabiat calon istriku? Ohh, sepertinya aku menyesal."

Jaejoong segera membuka lebar kedua matanya, melotot menatap sang tunangan yang hanya tersenyum polos tanpa beban.

"Yahh! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat Soo Hyun dengan cepat mengecup bibir plum Jaejoong. Melumatnya sebentar dan mengusap lembut pipinya. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa menit ciuman itu terlepas.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu sayang..."

Pipi Jaejoong mulai dihiasi rona merah. Ia segera mengambil bantal dan menutup seluruh wajahnya yang mulai merona parah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, tubuhnya panas dingin, kedua kakinya pun bergerak gelisah saat salah tingkah seperti ini.

Soo Hyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah tunangannya, betapa manis dan menggemaskannya lelaki cantik ini. Perasaannya pun membuncah bahagia, kebahagiaan tersendiri saat melihat sang tunangan merona karena dirinya.

"Cepat mandi, aku tunggu dibawah arra?"

Jaejoong menurunkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, mata bulatnya mengerjab polos. Menatap Soo Hyun penuh tanya, menunggu penjelasan sang tunangan yang datang membangunkannya sepagi ini, tidak mungkin jika tidak ada sesuatu, karena Soo Hyun tergolong orang yang sedikit pemalas jika harus bangun sepagi ini tanpa sebab.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan sayang. Menghabiskan waktu berdua dari terbitnya matahari hingga tenggelamnya nanti. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak kencan heum?"

Jaejoong mengerjab cepat, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir lelaki dihadapannya ini. Ahh kencan yaa? Ia memang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak kencan dengan Soo Hyun. Padahal lelaki itu selalu mengajaknya kencan disetiap akhir pekan ataupun saat ia sedang senggang. Meskipun tunangannya ini mempunyai segudang pekerjaan mendesain yang harus dikerjakannya, namun prioritas yang akan diutamakan adalah dirinya.

Soo Hyun memang tipe pengertian dan romantis, selalu ada untuknya, tidak pernah membuatnya menangis dan selalu menjaganya. Ahh ia sangat beruntung anniya?. Bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyum manis, tidak lama kemudian bibirnya mempout sedih, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk Soo Hyun. Setelah ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama dengan jabatan yang lumayan penting, dirinya menjadi sangat sibuk, keluar masuk kota untuk menemani atasannya melakukan perjalanan dinas, dan memenuhi panggilan dari sang atasan yang selalu menyuruh dirinya seenaknya, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Ia jadi jarang punya waktu untuk Soo Hyun, namun meskipun seperti itu lelaki maskulin yang merupakan tunangannya ini selalu pengertian. Menunggu dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis saat ia baru pulang dari kantor, membuatkannya susu hangat saat ia mengeluh haus, memijat kakinya saat ia mengeluh pegal dan kram. Rasa lelah dan wajah kusutnya akan hilang saat Soo Hyun mulai memeluknya dan menyemangatinya lagi.

Pernah terbesit dibenaknya untuk keluar dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat ini, namun kata-kata Soo Hyun selalu berhasil membuatnya berfikir ulang lagi. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja adalah perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, memiliki berbagai anak cabang diseluruh negara, mempunyai pengaruh dan andil besar pada perusahaan lainnya. Kalau ia memutuskan kontraknya dengan alasan yang tidak logis jelas tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau namanya akan di blacklist oleh setiap perusahaan.

Ia yang berasal dari Chungnam merantau ke Seoul demi memperbaiki kehidupannya apakah harus pulang dengan tangan kosong? Aishh, itu akan mengecewakan kedua orang tuannya. Sia-sia saja sekolah tingginya jika berakhir tragis seperti itu.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan hangat Soo Hyun menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Mata bulatnya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam Soo Hyun. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa malah melamun huh? ... Atau kau mau aku mandikan?"

Jaejoong mengerjab polos menatap kerlingan genit mata Soo Hyun yang mengedip menggodanya, tangan sebelah kirinya yang masih mencengkeram bantal perlahan naik, hendak memukul Soo Hyun

**Boughh...**

Soo Hyun terjatuh di atas ranjang kingsize milik Jaejoong, kepalanya sedikit pening karena tiba-tiba mendapat hantaman yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Saat ia mengerjab Jaejoong sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil berteriak.

"Dalam mimpimu Kim, nikahi aku dulu sebelum kau melakukannya."

**Brakk..**

Dan pintu kamar mandi itupun tertutup rapat. Menyisakan Soo Hyun yang kemudian tertawa keras mendapati reaksi Jaejoong seperti itu. Matanya melirik cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, cincin dengan jenis sama seperti yang melingkar dijari manis Jaejoong. Cincin pengikat antara ia dan Jaejoong. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul. Mereka memutuskan bertunangan setelah dua tahun menjalin kasih.

Jaejoong yang saat itu belajar di Universitas yang sama dengannya mampu mengalihkan dunianya yang selalu tampak membosankan. Bermula dari saling mengobrol hingga membuatnya merasa nyaman bersama Jaejoong, sosok Jaejoong yang dewasa dan berhati lembut membuatnya jatuh hati, meskipun tunangannya itu seorang namja namun sifatnya lebih dominan seperti seorang yeoja. Nilai plus yang membuatnya semakin tertarik.

Tepat dihari wisuda mereka ia yang merupakan siswa genius dan teladan namun pendiam dengan lantang menyatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong. Disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah seluruh penghuni Universitas dan tangis haru Jaejoong yang menyambut cintanya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu, tanggal 16 februari, tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Yang merupakan salah satu moment berharga dalam hidupnya.

Soo Hyun mengecup cincin pertunangannya dengan sepenuh hati, sambil merapalkan doa agar ia dan Jaejoong selalu bersama hingga akhir hayat mereka nanti. Kakinya segera melangkah keluar kamar, tidak lupa dengan senyum manis karena merasa hatinya begitu ringan. Bersama Jaejoong membuatnya selalu bahagia.

•

•

•

•

•

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

Jaejoong sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Soo Hyun yang ada disampingnya. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan, berjalan bersama menyusuri trotoar jalan yang mulai ramai karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Jaejoong mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka sambil bersenandung kecil saat angin pagi mulai berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang berwarna golden blonde.

Soo Hyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya tatkala mereka mulai menyeberangi jalan. Kemudian berhenti dan memutar tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya ketika mereka sudah berada di trotoar seberang jalan. Tersenyum simpul melihat Jaejoong yang semakin mempesona kala angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Kau sendiri ingin kemana terlebih dahulu?"

"Ummm,.. Beli ice cream.."

Jaejoong memekik semangat, salah satu makanan kesukaannya adalah ice cream, terutama rasa vanila.

"Khhh... Sudah ku duga." Soo Hyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Yahh!..."

"Ssssttt..."

Soo Hyun segera menempelkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir plum Jaejoong saat melihat lelaki cantik itu sudah ingin mengomelinya. Soo Hyun tersenyum manis, matanya menoleh tepat ke arah belakang Jaejoong, mengangkat dagunya seolah memberitahukan secara tidak langsung untuk melihat objek yang sedang diamatinya sambil mengerling menatap lelaki cantik didepannya yang masih mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, bibir plum itu membulat takjub di iringi binar bahagia yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Ayo kesana,.."

Soo Hyun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya memasuki Hello Kitty Caffe di Hongdae tepatnya terletak di daerah Hongik University yang sudah sangat ramai oleh kalangan anak muda. Soo Hyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong, saat beberapa pasang mata pria mulai menatap intens sang tunangan. Menuntun Jaejoong menempati salah satu meja yang berbentuk hello kitty, interior di kafe ini didominasi oleh warna pink, dari cat dinding, sofa, peralatan makan, bahkan toiletnya sekalipun. Bentuknya pun juga hello kitty, dari tempat duduk, buku menu, semua jenis cake, waffle, waffle ice cream, dan tiramisu.

"Ahh.. Ini keren..."

"Kau menyukainya?.."

"Ummm..."

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias dan mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi seluruh isi caffe. Jelas saja kalau ia dibuat terpesona, hello kitty adalah tokoh kartun favoritnya. Meski tidak terlalu fanatik namun ia menyukainya. Dan Soo Hyun selalu sukses memberinya kejutan manis, lelaki itu sangat romantis, membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Soo Hyun.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong sedang menyuapi Soo Hyun dengan waffle miliknya, saat ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergetar memperlihatkan id penelfon yang sangat tidak di harapkannya. Dia harap panggilan itu segera berakhir, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengangkatnya. Namun apa mau dikata jika ponselnya tetap berdering, akhirnya dengan mendengus kasar ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeob..."

["Cepat ke kantor sekarang juga, aku tunggu dalam waktu lima belas menit atau besok kau akan berjumpa dengan surat pemecatanmu."]

Dan sambungan itu terputus, menyisakan Jaejoong yang semakin menatap benci ponselnya. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Bahkan ucapan salamnya dipotong tanpa sopan, dan sekarang telfon itu diputuskan secara sepihak. Jaejoong semakin merutuk kesal. Dengan segera ia melayangkan tatapan menyesal kearah Soo Hyun yang dibalas dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Umm.. Soo Hyun-ah.. Mian, tapi aku harus segera pergi ke kantor. Atasan ku yang arogan itu baru saja menyuruhku kau tahu?."

"Ehh? Ada masalah dikantor?"

"Entahlah... Aku jadi merasa bersalah kepadamu, sungguh. Kencan kita sampai matahari tenggelam gagal karenanya."

"Hey.. Sudahlah, aku tidak apa. Bukankah nanti malam kita masih bisa kencan? Dengan menonton bersama mungkin."

Soo Hyun tersenyum manis, sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemari Jaejoong, mengusapnya lembut kemudian mengecupnya. Jaejoong tersenyum, lelaki tampan dihadapannya ini memang selalu membuat hatinya tenang dan nyaman dengan segala perlakuan lembutnya.

•

•

•

•

•

"Kalau sudah selesai segera hubungi aku, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak perlu, bukankah kau harus segera menyelesaikan desainmu? Biar aku memakai jasa taxi saja."

Jaejoong buru-buru melepas seatbeltnya saat melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan sudah lebih dari lima belas menit, biarlah ia mendapatkan kemarahan atasannya, tempatnya berada tadi cukup jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Dan itu mutlak bukan kesalahannya.

"Baiklah hati-hati.." Soo Hyun mengecup kening Jaejoong saat lelaki cantik itu berpamitan kepadanya. Menatap Jaejoong hingga memasuki kantornya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya pelan.

"Kau terlambat."

Ucapan datar dan terkesan dingin itu menyambut Jaejoong ketika memasuki ruangan sang CEO. Auranya sangat mengintimidasi, ruangannya sangat sunyi, bahkan suara derap langkahnya terdengar sangat jelas. Jung Yunho menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil bersedekap. Langkahnya semakin berat saat mendekati meja kerja Yunho.

"Mian Sajangnim.."

"Khh.. Apa kau sedang merutukku dalam hati karena acara kencanmu gagal?." Yunho menyeringai dalam senyuman ejekannya.

"Bukankah anda sudah mengetahui jawabannya? Apa masih memerlukan jawaban saya?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Lagipula aku juga tidak peduli kalaupun kau sedang berkencan. Saat aku membutuhkanmu kau harus sudah ada dihadapanku." Yunho berucap telak, tersenyum menyeringai menatap Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi kesal dan benci.

Yunho segera memutari meja, kemudian berdiri tepat dibelakang Jaejoong. Menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, Jaejoong terlihat sangat mempesona jika sedang memakai pakaian santai seperti ini. Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut skiny jeans memperlihatkan keindahan lekukan paha dan betisnya. Sweaternya yang sedikit kebesaran menenggelamkan tubuh rampingnya, bahkan jemari tangan itu pun hampir tenggelam, bahunya yang terlihat halus dan lembut terekspos karena kerah sweaternya yang lebar.

Sebuah dorongan untuk memeluk tubuh ramping itupun hinggap dibenak Yunho, namun urung dilakukan saat etika kesopanan ikut terlintas. Yunho segera berdehem, mengusir segala pemikiran tidak pantas yang memutar di dalam kepalanya. "Ikut aku."

Jaejoong mendengus kasar, namun tak urung segera mengikuti langkah lebar Yunho yang keluar ruangan. Hatinya merutuk sebal, apa maunya CEO arogan itu? selalu memerintah sesukanya, seenaknya sendiri. Ohh Tuhan bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai seorang CEO seperti itu?. Jaejoong tetap menggerutu dalam hati tanpa menyadari Yunho yang berhenti didepan lift hingga membuat dahinya terantuk punggung kokoh lelaki tampan itu.

"Ouchh... Appo..."

"Pabbo..." Yunho tersenyum sinis, matanya hanya melirik Jaejoong tanpa minat, kemudian berlalu memasuki lift.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, dalam hati ia mengumpat sikap Yunho yang menjengkelkan. Belum selesai ia merutuk atasannya itu sudah berulah lagi. 'Awas saja kalau aku jadi orang kaya, aku akan membalas semua perbuatanmu Jung Yunho!' Berulang kali Jaejoong mengucapkannya dalam hati.

•

•

•

•

•

Lift itu membawa mereka menuju lantai satu, Lobby. Hanya berdua dalam tempat kecil itu membuat keduanya tidak nyaman. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling terdiam tanpa ada suatu obrolan penghilang keheningan. Yunho hanya menatap datar pintu lift, sedangkan Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya dibagian sudut lift. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk memikirkan cara untuk membuatkan makanan spesial kesukaan tunangannya nanti, sebagai permintaan maafnya karena kencan mereka harus gagal lagi.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, entah Yunho akan membawanya kemana ia hanya diam mengikuti. Mungkin orang akan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia begitu menuruti perintah Jung Yunho meskipun bukan dihari kerja sekalipun. Dan yang mengetahui perihal itu hanya ia sendiri dan Jung Yunho. Kedua orangtuanya dan sang tunangan sekalipun bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Sebuah perjanjian diatas kertas yang telah ia bubuhi tanda tangan dengan kesadaran tanpa sebuah paksaan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersandar seperti orang bodoh huh?"

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar nada mencemooh yang kerap didengarnya. Ia sudah sangat hafal, bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan ia sangat kebal dengan kata-kata tak berperasaan seperti itu. Dengan langkah berat tak bersemangat Jaejoong segera mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju basemant perusahaan, memasuki mobil mewah yang terparkir rapi ditempat yang dikhususkan untuk mobil sang CEO.

Jaejoong masih terdiam ketika mobil itu mulai melaju pelan dijalan raya yang sangat padat kendaraan. Mata kelamnya memandang keluar jendela mobil, menatap gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi jauh lebih baik, daripada harus menatap Yunho yang akan membuat moodnya semakin memburuk.

Lagipula ia juga tidak berminat mengawali pembicaraan. Biarkan saja seperti ini, toh nanti kalau Yunho membutuhkannya lagi lelaki arogan itu juga akan bertanya dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Memang aku harus mengatakan apa?"

"Apa saja, aku tidak suka ada mayat hidup didalam mobilku." Yunho berucap dengan nada dinginnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang disindirnya. Dan memang itulah sikap seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kalau begitu turunkan saja aku." Jaejoong menjawab sindiran Yunho dengan tak kalah sengitnya.

"Kau berani melawan atasanmu? Lancang sekali."

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya memandang Yunho yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Lelaki itu tetap fokus mengemudikan mobil seolah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi. Jaejoong mengenalnya sudah hampir setengah tahun, dan dalam kurun waktu selama itu ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi selain wajah datar, dingin dan arogannya. Jaejoong bahkan ingin sekali menempelkan topeng dengan ekspresi tersenyum agar bisa menutup wajah itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku bebas membantah dan tidak perlu formal di area luar kerja? Apa kau lupa Jung Yunho?." Jaejoong terkekeh sinis. Mata bulatnya melirik Yunho yang masih mempertahankan ekspresinya. Well, dalam perjanjian pun memang seperti itu bukan?.

Yunho menggidikkan bahunya, bibir hatinya tersenyum samar tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho lebih menyukai sosok Jaejoong yang pemberontak, agresif dan tidak takut terhadapnya. Karena itu bukanlah suatu bentuk sifat kepura-puraan, daripada sifat kebayakan orang yang selalu berpura-pura baik agar terlihat baik dihadapannya. Jaejoong membawa warna tersendiri dalam kehidupannya.

•

•

•

•

•

Mobil Yunho melaju menuju kawasan Cheongdam-dong atau Cheongdam Street.

Cheongdam dikenal dengan daerah yang berisi orang-orang dengan gaya hidup kelas atas, sebuah lokasi yang berada di kawasan elit Gangnam. Disana berdiri butik-butik dengan merek yang branded seperti Armani, Prada, Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Cartier, hingga Louis Vuitton. Tak heran jika menjadi pusat perbelanjaan bagi kalangan para jetset.

Yunho segera memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian berjalan memasuki sebuah butik Armani tanpa menunggu Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong dengan sigap segera melepas seatbeltnya dan berlari mengejar Yunho.

Tidak mengherankan jika nama Jung Yunho sudah sangat dikenal di kawasan ini. Setiap memasuki butik, restaurant maupun hotel nama Yunho pengusaha muda yang tampan tidak akan terlewatkan. 'Dasar maniak barang mewah' itulah gerutuan Jaejoong yang mengikuti Yunho memilah beberapa pakaian kerja. Jaejoong mencoba mendekati sebuah jas berwarna hitam yang ada didepannya dan melihat tag pricenya, tak lama matanya membulat horror, bibirnya ikut membulat karena shock, bahkan tanpa sadar tubuhnya tersentak mundur. Ini gila. Harganya bahkan lebih mahal dari pengeluaran satu bulannya.

Yunho yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan, lelaki cantik itu selalu membuat suasana hatinya mencair karena tingkah lucunya. Ia yang memang selalu menampilkan image dingin akan runtuh jika berada di dekat Jaejoong. Yunho berdehem, mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong untuk menatapnya. Dan berhasil, Jaejoong menatap kearahnya.

"Pilihkan Jas, kemeja dan celana yang menurutmu paling bagus. Lalu tunjukkan padaku." Yunho segera berjalan menuju sofa disudut ruangan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, membuka beberapa katalog fashion dan mencuri pandang kearah Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong berdecak kesal karenanya.

"Arraseo...arraseo.. Aku akan membuatmu menguras uangmu dengan memilihkan harga selangit. Khhh, memangnya aku tidak bisa mengerjaimu huh? Kim Jaejoong akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatmu kesal. Salah sendiri sudah menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya, memang kau fikir aku maidmu?. Shit!" Jaejoong mendesis kesal, dan mulai menumpuk baju dengan harga paling mahal, kemudian mendekapnya erat saat pakaian-pakaian itu menutupi sebagian penglihatannya. Lalu melemparnya diatas pangkuan Yunho. Membuat Yunho tersentak kaget dengan mata musangnya yang memicing karena kesal dengan perbuatan Jaejoong.

"Bawa ini. Aku akan membayar semuanya." Yunho berdiri, kemudian dengan sedikit kasar menyerahkan pakaian-pakaian itu kedalam dekapan Jaejoong. Dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya saat mendengar umpatan Jaejoong.

"Yahh! Jung Yunho berhenti kau, dasar manusia menyebalkan, suka seenaknya. Arrghh Shit!"

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedikit terseok saat menuruni tangga karena membawa paper bag yang memenuhi kedua tangannya. Yunho tidak hanya membeli pakaian, namun juga membeli sepatu, dasi, ikat pinggang dan arloji. Dan kesemuanya adalah barang pilihannya. Entah itu cocok ataupun tidak, lelaki arogan itu tidak memperdulikannya, semuanya dibelinya tanpa terkecuali. 'Dasar manusia aneh' Tak henti Jaejoong mengatai Yunho dalam hatinya.

"Yahh! Kau tidak bisa lebih cepat? Kau itu lama sekali."

"Kau tidak lihat aku kesusahan? Dan itu semua karena barang belanjaanmu." Jaejoong berdecak, lelaki itu hanya melihat dan menunggu didalam mobil mewahnya tanpa ada rasa simpatik untuk membantunya. Jaejoong terengah saat sudah sampai disamping kaca jendela mobil Yunho yang terbuka. Menundukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta Yunho membantunya membuka bagasi agar ia dapat menaruh barang belanjaan lelaki itu, namun segera di urungkan saat melihat senyum mengejek dan meremehkan yang tersungging di bibir Yunho. Ia gengsi tentu saja.

"Barang itu untukmu saja. Baiklah Kim Jaejoong aku pulang dulu, arra?". Yunho mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang keluar dari jendela dan melambai ke arah Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mengejarnya hingga ke tengah jalan.

Yunho masih terkekeh geli melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong, namun kekehan itu segera memudar saat ia melihat kaca spionnya dan menemukan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri ditengah jalan tanpa menyadari jika ada mobil yang melaju kearahnya. Tidak cepat namun cukup berbahaya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin murka pengemudi itu tidak menatap kearah jalan, ia sibuk berciuman dengan kekasihnya.

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya secara mendadak, menimbulkan decitan antara ban mobil dan aspal jalan. Dengan tergesa lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, dan berlari kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah aneh Yunho mengernyit heran, dan teriakan Yunho menyadarkannya dari bahaya yang mengancamnya.

"Kim Jaejoong... Awas.!"

•

•

•

•

• **TBC**

_**Epep baru... bener-bener gak bisa ditahan lagi buat nulis ini. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa saya milih Kim Soo Hyun alasannya adalah :**_

_**1. Dia pinter nangis euyy.. Pan ntar dsini ada nangisnya dikit.**_

_**2. Dia juga ada aura romantis.**_

_**3. Okelah kalau bersaing sama Yunpa. Kekeke**_

_**Cukup sekian... Berminat menanti kelanjutannya?...**_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fated to Me**

• _**YUNJAE **_**•**

**Main Cast : **

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

√ **Kim Soo Hyun**

**Cast :**

√ **Park Yoochun**

√ **Kim Junsu**

√ **Shim Changmin**

**Disclaimer :****They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author : Alyse Shanidas**

**Genre : AU, OOC, BL, Urban-life, Love-Hate, Love Triangle, Crack Pairing, Lemon, Mpreg.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, Slash**

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter **

•

•

•

_**Yunho masih terkekeh geli melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong, namun kekehan itu segera memudar saat ia melihat kaca spionnya dan menemukan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri ditengah jalan tanpa menyadari jika ada mobil yang melaju kearahnya. Tidak cepat namun cukup berbahaya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin murka pengemudi itu tidak menatap kearah jalan, ia sibuk berciuman dengan kekasihnya. **_

_**Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya secara mendadak, menimbulkan decitan antara ban mobil dan aspal jalan. Dengan tergesa lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, dan berlari kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah aneh Yunho mengernyit heran, dan teriakan Yunho menyadarkannya dari bahaya yang mengancamnya. **_

_**"Kim Jaejoong... Awas.!"**_

•

•

•

√ **Chapter 2 √**

•

•

•

Jaejoong melotot horror melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kearahnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Tubuhnya membeku tak bergerak karena rasa panik yang luar biasa melandanya. Kemudian tubuhnya seperti melayang dan berdentam keras ketika jatuh diatas tumpukan benda yang ia yakini adalah paper bag yang tadi dibawanya. Meski demikian Jaejoong belum berani membuka matanya.

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya saat mendengar mobil itu berdecit keras, ia merasa tubuhnya terhempas dipinggir jalan dengan posisi tengkurap diatas tumpukan paper bag, dan suara lantang Yunho membuatnya segera membuka mata dan menajamkan pendengaranya. Mendesis sakit saat ia menggerakkan kakinya. Apa kakinya patah? Ia merasakan denyutan sakit di kaki sebelah kanannya. Suara pukulan dan jeritan wanita membuatnya tersadar dari posisi tengkurapnya. Kepalanya pun segera menoleh ke asal suara.

"Brengsek. Keluar kau!" Yunho mengetuk kaca bening mobil dihadapannya dengan keras. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Otot leher dan pelipisnya terlihat menonjol. Yunho sedang diliputi kemarahan hingga membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Dengan takut pengemudi mobil itu keluar, membuat Yunho segera melayangkan satu pukulan telak yang membuat sudut bibir lelaki itu robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Seorang wanita yang berada di dalam mobil itu menjerit panik hingga membuat beberapa orang mulai menatap kearah mereka.

Namun Yunho tidak peduli dengan orang disekitarnya, yang ada difikirannya adalah memberi pelajaran kepada lelaki brengsek dihadapannya. Karena keteledoran orang ini Jaejoong hampir celaka. Dan ia tidak akan bisa memaafkannya sebelum orang itu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

"Arghh . Joesong hamnida Yunho-shi..."

Lelaki itu membungkuk sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Jelas ia tahu siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Penguasa dari segala penguasa perusahaan. Bahkan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja hanya segelintir perusahaan kecil yang bisa dihancurkan Yunho begitu saja dengan kedipan mata. Namun yang membuatnya bingung kenapa seorang Jung Yunho bisa semarah ini hanya karena ia hampir menabrak seseorang yang masih tersungkur dipinggir jalan itu. Raut wajah Yunho sangat kentara cemas dan khawatir yang tersamarkan oleh amarah.

Yunho sudah hampir memukul orang itu lagi namun urung dilakukan saat telinganya mendengar erang kesakitan Jaejoong. Mungkin akibat dorongan kerasnya tadi ada bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang terluka. Yunho segera mengalihkan tatapannya karena tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang meringis sakit. Dan entah kenapa rasa sesak itu makin menghimpit dadanya. Membuat rasa marahnya kembali memuncak.

"Kau fikir ini jalanan milikmu huh? Kau hampir mengancam nyawanya. Sedikit saja aku menemukan luka ditubuhnya, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

Yunho menyentak kasar tubuh lelaki dihadapannya hingga tubuh itu terhuyung menabrak bumper mobil. Mata musangnya melirik wanita yang ada di dalam mobil lelaki itu, wanita sexy dengan pakaian berpotongan leher rendah hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu Yunho tahu jika wanita itu murahan. Ia sempat melihat kerlingan menggoda wanita itu yang membuatnya semakin mengernyit jijik.

"Memalukan." Yunho berdecak sinis sambil berlalu menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau tak apa?" Yunho bersimpuh disamping Jaejoong, membantu lelaki cantik itu untuk berdiri. Namun pekikan kesakitan Jaejoong membuatnya menghentikan pergerakannya, lelaki cantik itu tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Akhhh... appo.."

"Sebelah mana yang sakit?"

"Kakiku.. ssshhh.. sakit sekali." Dengan perlahan Yunho membuka ujung celana Jaejoong. Memperlihatkan kaki berkulit pucatnya yang membiru dan sedikit membengkak disekitar pergelangan kaki. Jaejoong terkilir, dan karenanya Yunho sangat ingin menghabisi lelaki yang masih menunduk takut disamping mobilnya.

"Cepat pergi, sebelum aku benar-benar menghabisimu disini." Yunho mengeram marah, membuat Jaejoong meringis memejamkan mata karena teriakan keras Yunho. Lelaki yang hampir menabraknya tadi pun dengan tergesa memasuki mobil, dan melesat cepat mendengar ancaman Yunho yang tidak pernah main-main.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa Yunho bisa semarah itu. Apa mungkin karena paper bag yang berisi pakaian mahalnya tampak sobek dibeberapa ujungnya dan bisa membuat barang-barangnya rusak? Ketika sedang mengira-ngira beberapa kemungkinan, Jaejoong melihat Yunho memunguti paper bag yang masih berserakan disampingnya. Wajah tampannya sudah kembali datar dan dingin.

Jaejoong fikir mungkin Yunho benar-benar akan meninggalkannya sendirian dipinggir jalan karena lelaki itu berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan menenteng semua paper bag milik lelaki itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya. Mungkin lebih baik ia segera menghubungi kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin ia dapat pulang sendiri dengan keadaan kaki yang seperti ini.

"Cepat naik." Jaejoong terlonjak kaget ketika Yunho sudah memunggunginya sambil merendahkan diri mensejajarkan dengan tubuhnya yang masih terduduk. Pikirannya masih belum bisa memproses arti ucapan lelaki itu padanya. Keningnya mengerut bingung.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang masih bengong. Lidahnya berdecak kesal menyadari pemikiran lambat Jaejoong. "Cepat naik, aku akan menggendongmu."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Bibirnya membulat lucu, membuat wajahnya tampak semakin cantik.

"Aishh kau itu lambat sekali. Cepat naik ke punggung ku!"

Jaejoong memandang ragu punggung kokoh Yunho yang ada dihadapannya. Yunho, atasannya yang arogan itu akan menggendongnya? Mimpi apa ia semalam?.

"Errr.. Kau tidak malu menggendong ku seperti itu? Banyak orang yang me-..."

" Kau mau ku gendong didepan?" Jaejoong segera menggeleng cepat. Digendong didepan? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti.

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah aku pergi." Yunho sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya saat tangan halus dan lembut milik Jaejoong dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Membuat tubuhnya berjongkok kembali, dan tanpa menunggu lama Jaejoong segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho, menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya dalam gendongan lelaki itu.

Jaejoong segera menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Yunho. Saat beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka dengan intens, tak jarang beberapa wanita modis dan glamour juga menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Wanita mana yang tidak memuja Yunho? Pewaris tunggal Jung Corp ini adalah pangeran impian mereka. Jelas mereka akan menampilkan ekspresi kesal semacam itu kala pangeran impian mereka dengan sukarela menggendong seseorang yang bagi mereka tidak penting. Mereka jelas tidak habis fikir, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya diantara kedua lelaki itu.

Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik bahu tegap Yunho, aroma bergamot, cyclamen dan cedarwood menyeruak kedalam indera penciumnya. Entah kenapa aroma ini membuatnya terbuai, aroma ini lebih maskulin sedangkan aroma tunangannya lebih ke aroma lembut dan manis. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong sudah mulai membandingkan Yunho dengan Soo Hyun. Astaga, lelaki arogan ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Soo Hyun, Jaejoong merutuk pemikiran konyolnya.

Nafas panas Jaejoong yang menerpa leher Yunho menghantarkan desiran yang menggelitik hati. Yunho tahu ini bukanlah debaran ringan yang tanpa arti, ini lebih kepada debaran yang membuat perasaannya seperti melayang dipenuhi luapan bahagia. Bahkan debaran ini lebih kuat dibanding debaran dulu ketika ia bersama orang dimasa lalunya. Apa ia jatuh cinta lagi? Ini tidak mungkin. Yunho menyangkal semua pemikiran yang hinggap di benaknya.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong masih diam, sejak di dalam mobil mereka saling terdiam tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan dengan patuhnya ia hanya menurut ketika Yunho tidak mengantarkannya pulang. Melainkan membawanya menuju mansion Jung yang mewah.

Jaejoong memandang takjub bangunan didepannya. Ia memang belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya disini, mansion ini mempunyai penjagaan ketat. Bahkan beberapa media yang ingin meliputnya hanya dapat mengambil bagian luar mansion ini tanpa tahu apa yang tersimpan indah didalamnya. Dan pintu gerbang yang tinggi nan kokoh itu sukses menghalangi pandangan orang luar tentang kemewahan mansion ini.

Memang benar rumor media yang mengatakan mansion ini bak istana megah meskipun itu hanya dugaan mereka. Jaejoong mungkin salah satu orang beruntung yang bisa menikmati keindahan mansion ini.

Halaman depannya amat luas dan mampu menampung hingga sepuluh mobil. Memasuki gerbang menjulang itu mereka masih harus melewati jalan yang lebarnya hanya untuk sebuah mobil. Beberapa pepohonan rindang tampak menyejukkan, rumput hias tumbuh disekeliling pepohonan. Jaejoong juga melihat taman yang di hiasi dengan bermacam bunga. Lily putih tampak menghiasi pinggiran air mancur yang berupa patung malaikat kecil dengan sayap mungilnya yang mengeluarkan air.

Jaejoong terpesona, mansion ini benar- benar bak negeri dongeng. Mobil mewah Yunho berhenti tepat didepan pintu besar mansion miliknya. Lelaki tampan itu segera membuka pintu penumpang, dan tanpa menunggu pertanyaan Jaejoong, ia segera menggendong lelaki cantik itu secara bridal style. Membuat Jaejoong memekik kaget dan refleks mengalungkan lengannya agar tidak terjatuh. Beberapa pengawal dan maid mulai menunduk memberikan jalan.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan pakaian formalnya menghampiri mereka, Jaejoong fikir mungkin orang ini adalah salah satu kerabat Yunho, namun pemikiran itu segera runtuh saat orang itu memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda'.

"Tuan muda, biar saya saja yang menggendong tuan ini. Saya khawatir anda kelelahan."

"Tidak perlu Shin ahjushi, dia sangat ringan seperti yeoja kau tahu? Jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Jaejoong melotot. Yunho bilang dia ringan seperti yeoja ? Kurang lebih kata-kata itu seolah mengejeknya, ia seorang lelaki tulen jelas akan sangat tersinggung jika disama artikan dengan seorang yeoja. Dengan kekesalan membuncah Jaejoong segera mencubit keras dada Yunho. Menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan Yunho yang mengumpatnya sambil melotot kesal kearahnya. Tidak sengaja Jaejoong juga melihat lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis kearah mereka.

Memasuki mansion itu Jaejoong semakin ternganga, ini jauh lebih mewah dari pemikirannya. Mansion ini sangat besar dan mewah, interiornya sangat modern namun ada beberapa yang masih klasik. Rumah ini memiliki lorong-lorong dengan lantai granit yang cantik. Jendela kaca besar mengelilingi mansion ini. Memungkinkan cahaya matahari memasuki seluruh penjuru mansion.

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong diatas sofa three seaters yang terletak diruang tamu. Kemudian menyuruh para maid untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka, terkecuali lelaki paruh baya yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya. Lelaki cantik itu tampak mencuri pandang kearahnya, melihat itu senyum samar tampak di wajah Yunho.

"Apa yang ada didalam kepalamu itu terbuat dari udang? Kenapa otakmu sedangkal itu? Kau ingin bunuh diri huh?" Yunho melontarkan kata-katanya dengan dingin, memang tidak ada kemarahan dalam perkataannya. Namun kalimat itu mengandung duri yang begitu menusuk hati lawan bicaranya.

"Harusnya aku yang menyalahkanmu. Karena belanjaanmu itu aku jadi terbebani saat ingin lari untuk menghindar." Jaejoong menyangkal. Saat itu ia sangat terkejut sampai tidak terfikirkan untuk berlari.

Yunho tersenyum sinis. Ia tahu Jaejoong berbohong, tampak dari bola matanya yang melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mata itu tidak fokus memandangnya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri ia pun juga mulai bisa bernafas lega. Melihat Jaejoong yang akan tertabrak tadi membuat jantungnya ikut bertalu cepat, rasa khawatir menyeruak memenuhi hatinya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Ia tidak mau trauma itu kembali lagi.

Yunho menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin. Menahan liquid bening yang ingin mendesak keluar dari balik kelopak matanya. Perasaan sesak itu kembali muncul kala ia mengingat bayang-bayang itu lagi. Kakinya segera beranjak menuju tangga yang melingkar dibalik lorong ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa sepatah kata pun.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong mendesah kecil, kakinya yang dibalut gips tampak menyedihkan. Kata dokter yang memeriksanya tadi, kakinya hanya mengalami cedera kecil, tidak sampai patah maupun retak. Dan sejak tadi ia belum menemukan Yunho turun dari lantai atas. Apa maksudnya lelaki itu? Membawanya ke mansion lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling ruang tamu. Mansion ini sangat besar dan mewah, namun terlihat sangat sepi. Mansion ini terlalu lenggang, bukankah seharusnya mansion sebesar ini dihuni oleh keluarga besar? Agar suasana mansionnya terlihat hidup. Padahal banyak foto keluarga berjajar rapi di dinding samping tangga, namun Jaejoong tidak menemukan seorang pun anggota keluarga Yunho yang nampak di dalam mansion ini.

"Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?" Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menyuarakan isi hatinya. Yang jelas saja suaranya dapat terdengar langsung oleh lelaki paruh baya yang sejak tadi menemani Jaejoong di ruang tamu ketika Yunho melenggang menuju lantai atas dan belum juga turun sampai saat ini. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu.

"Memang hanya tuan Yunho yang menempati rumah ini tuan..."

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

"Ahh, nde Jaejoong-shi."

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kala Shin ahjushi menjawab pertanyaan tak langsungnya. Shin ahjushi, begitulah sapaan untuk lelaki paruh baya itu. Dia adalah kepala pelayan mansion ini. Mendengar Yunho yang tadi memanggil lelaki paruh baya itu dengan sebutan 'Ahjushi' membuat Jaejoong ikut memanggilnya ahjushi.

Pantas saja Yunho memiliki sifat arogan dan dingin, ternyata lelaki itu hanya merasa kesepian. Kalau ia mempunyai mansion sebesar ini, tentunya ia akan membawa seluruh keluarga dan saudara-saudaranya. Mana mau ia tinggal sendiri dalam rumah sebesar ini, yang ada setiap malam ia akan menjerit ketakutan karena dikejar sepi yang menghantui. Meskipun Yunho disini tidak bisa dibilang tinggal sendiri karena banyaknya maid yang mengurus mansion ini.

"Bukankah Yunho mempunyai saudara kandung?"

"Nde Jaejoong-shi, adik kandung tuan muda memilih tinggal di asrama sekolahnya."

Sedikit banyak Jaejoong tahu tentang Yunho. Orang yang merupakan atasannya itu meski dengan kehidupan tertutup dari media namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keluarganya dari media. Yunho terlahir dari generasi bangsawan dan konglomerat, kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika perjalanan bisnis menuju jepang. Meninggalkan duka mendalam bagi dua putranya yang masih kecil. Yunho memang mempunyai adik lelaki yang masih bersekolah di senior high school. Meski begitu, adik Yunho sangat menghindar dari media yang ingin meliputnya. Sampai sekarang pun banyak yang tidak mengetahui wajah remaja itu.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho termenung di balkon kamarnya. Kenangan buruk itu muncul kembali. Membuka kembali luka lama yang telah sedikit demi sedikit menutup. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Helaan nafas panjang dan hembusan nafas kasar terdengar bergantian. Ia tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini, ia harus bisa melawan trauma itu. Ketukkan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya segera menghapus kasar air matanya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Maaf menggangu anda tuan muda, dokter sudah selesai memeriksa Jaejoong-shi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan sekarang Jaejoong-shi bersikeras untuk pulang." Shin Ahjushi menundukkan kepalanya kala Yunho membuka pintu kamar. Lelaki paruh baya ini telah bekerja dan mengabdi pada keluarja Jung sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Bahkan sejak Yunho belum lahir. Semenjak kematian orang tuanya pun Yunho sudah menganggap Shin Ahjushi sebagai wali pengganti.

"Nde arraseo, aku akan mengantarnya."

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang memaksa untuk berdiri, namun terduduk kembali dengan desisan sakit yang keluar dari bibir plumnya. Yunho tersenyum mengejek saat sudah berada di depan Jaejoong. Lelaki cantik itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan siap untuk meledakkan emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu huh? Meninggalkan ku sendirian disini seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kau fikir ini lucu huh?." Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah memanggil dokter untuk mengobati luka mu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku bahkan bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri. Sekarang biarkan aku pulang."

"Memang siapa yang menahan mu Kim Jaejoong?."

Gigi Jaejoong menggertak kesal. Jung Yunho memang selalu membuatnya kesal. Dan sifat itu tidak akan hilang dalam sekejap mata. Ia yang tadi hampir tersentuh akan kebaikan dan rasa peduli Yunho padanya, hingga membuatnya ikut simpati dengan kehidupan Yunho yang dihantui kesepian luntur begitu saja melihat sikap Yunho yang membuatnya ingin mencakar habis senyum sinis itu.

Dering ponsel memutuskan perang mata antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mendengar nada dering ponselnya dengan sedikit tergesa Jaejoong segera mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam tas tangannya. Senyum lebar segera tersungging di bibir merahnya, tanpa menunggu lama ia segera menjawab telfon dari kekasihnya.

"Yeoboseyo Soo Hyunnie..?" Jaejoong membuat suaranya mendayu-dayu, entah kenapa ia ingin memamerkan kemesraannya kepada Yunho. Ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Yunho, bukankah atasannya itu sering sekali menggangu acara kencannya. Ahh, sekarang ia tahu, mungkin karena kesepian itulah yang membuat Yunho selalu menggangu acara kencannya. Bukankah dengan begitu lelaki itu mempunyai mainan untuk dibullynya, dan sasaran lelaki itu adalah dirinya.

"Ohh.. Aku sedang.. "

"Dia sedang bersama Jung Yunho dan kau tidak perlu cemas, aku akan segera mengantarnya pulang." Yunho segera memutuskan sambungan telfonnya meskipun Soo Hyun yang berada di line seberang belum sempat menjawab ataupun bertanya kepadanya. Yunho merebut telfon Jaejoong ketika lelaki cantik itu belum sempat mengatakan posisi keberadaannya.

Yunho tidak suka melihat binar bahagia yang muncul di mata Jaejoong ketika lelaki cantik itu sedang berinteraksi dengan Kim Soo Hyun secara langsung maupun secara tak langsung. Rahangnya mengeras, rasa sesak itu entah kenapa membuatnya ingin meledak emosi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya sesak seperti ini. Apakah ia mulai merasakan perasaan cemburu lagi? Entahlah, Yunho menggeleng pelan mengusir semua pemikiran aneh yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Anda sangat tidak sopan."

"Itu sopan jika masih berasa di dalam mansion ku."

"Terserah. Aku ingin pulang."

"Shin ahjushi.. Bisa tolong kau ambilkan kruk yang ada di gudang?"

"Nde arraseo tuan muda."

•

•

•

•

•

Dering ponsel di atas meja nakas samping ranjang membuat Jaejoong menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya mempout kesal kala ponselnya tak kunjung berhenti berdering. Tangannya segera meraih ponselnya dan mulai menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat id penelfonnya.

"Jung Yunho-shi bukankah anda sudah memberikan ijin kepadaku selama beberapa hari untuk istirahat total karena kaki ku yang cedera? Kenapa pagi ini masih menggangguku?"

["Jadi berita itu benar Hyung?"]

"Ehh?.." Jaejoong segera membuka matanya yang masih menutup, dan nama Kim Junsu muncul dalam line telfonnya. "Berita apa memangnya?"

["Jadi Hyung juga belum tahu?"]

"Kalau aku sudah tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya kepadamu Kim Junsu." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Membuat Junsu di line seberang segera menjelaskan berita pagi ini yang membuat heboh seluruh pegawai di kantornya. Bahkan beberapa wartawan mulai berkumpul di depan kantor mereka. Namun yang membuat orang bertanya-tanya adalah CEO mereka, Jung Yunho, tidak membantah maupun meluruskan berita tersebut. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas mendengar berita konyol itu. Berita itu pasti akan menjadi trending topic dalam beberapa pekan.

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Junsu, tanpa sengaja tatapan Jaejoong mengarah ke meja nakas. Disana sudah tersedia sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan segelas susu, di bawah nampannya pun terselip memo. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis, ia tahu Soo Hyun sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya pagi ini tanpa membangunkannya.

Sungguh ia sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih yang sangat perhatian dan begitu mencintainya. Kim Soo Hyun adalah lelaki terbaik yang dihadirkan Tuhan untuknya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah disakiti lelaki itu, namun justru dirinya lah yang sering sekali membuat lelaki itu kecewa. Dan Jung Yunho ikut andil dalam pengganggu hubungannya, lelaki arogan itu seolah selalu tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Kim Soo Hyun, dari kencan hingga liburan bersama. Bahkan Jaejoong pernah berfikir mungkin saja Yunho memasang kamera cctv disekitar tubuhnya, konyol memang. Tapi entahlah, ia juga tak habis fikir kenapa Yunho bisa mengetahuinya.

_"Habiskan makanan penuh cinta dariku ini dan lekaslah sembuh, aku serasa ingin menangis kala melihatmu harus menyangga kakimu dengan kruk jelek itu. Kalaupun aku bisa membeli waktu kerjaku, aku akan menjadi penyanggamu sayang. Saranghae."_

Jaejoong semakin melebarkan senyumannya, kedua tangannya segera mendekap memo itu diatas dadanya. Secarik memo itu ditulis oleh tunangannya dengan kata lembut dan romantis yang selalu sukses membuatnya melambung tinggi. Ia sangat dimanjakan Soo Hyun. Kurang baik dan cinta apalagi lelaki itu? Ia sungguh beruntung anniya?

Dengan masih tersenyum bahagia Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya, menekan tombol speed dial nomer satu yang langsung terhubung dengan kekasihnya. Sambil menunggu panggilannya dijawab Jaejoong menciumi memo yang masih ada dalam genggaman jemari lentiknya.

["Yeoboseyo?.."]

"Hyunnie?... Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

["Anniya sayang, aku hanya memeriksa beberapa desain yang harus segera diselesaikan minggu ini. Kau sudah memakannya?"]

"Belum, aku ingin membalas pernyataanmu dulu sebelum memakannya. Nado saranghae Hyunnie, nae sarang haneun." Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan pipi merona, memang setiap ia membalas ucapan cinta dari sang tunangan pipinya akan selalu merona merah, tak jarang Soo Hyun selalu menggodanya karena hal itu.

Terdengar kekehan kecil Soo Hyun yang terdengar merdu di telinga Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong jadi semakin merona membayangkan senyuman manis lelaki itu. ["Ne, nado saranghae. Umm, sayang, bisa kau tutup telfonnya sebentar? Nanti aku akan menelfonmu lagi."]

"Ohh nde arraseo, kau sedang ada klien?"

["Umm.. tunggu aku nanti malam arra? Saranghae."]

"Nado saranghae." Jaejoong segera mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Kemudian tubuhnya segera bergeser ke bagian ujung ranjang, tempat dimana Soo Hyun meletakkan kruknya agar bisa terjangkau olehnya. Dengan sedikit tertatih Jaejoong mulai menuju kamar mandi. Mandi pagi akan membuat tubuhnya segar kembali sebelum menikmati masakan buatan kekasihnya.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Beberapa majalah dan surat kabar berserakan diatas meja kerjanya, laptopnya pun menampilkan berita yang menjadi trending topic pagi ini. Berita apalagi kalau bukan berita tentang dirinya yang tertangkap kamera sedang menggendong Jaejoong. Jelas saja semua orang dibuat gempar karenanya. Selama ini dirinya selalu dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin dan super arogan, jadi sangat mustahil jika ia mau melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa sebab.

Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho mengusap wajahnya, rambutnya yang selalu tertata rapi kini mulai berantakkan karena remasan dari jemarinya. Kancing atas kemejanya bahkan sudah terlepas, membuat simpul dasinya melonggar. Menyisakan kemeja putih yang melekat sempurna ditubuh tegapnya. Seolah kemeja itu khusus di buat untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Membuat Yunho semakin terlihat tampan dan berkharisma.

Entah ini sebuah peluang ataupun sebuah hambatan dalam hidupnya. Yunho tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih ketika orang yang selalu disampingnya tidak akan berada dalam jangkauannya selama beberapa hari. Yunho fikir mungkin sosok Jaejoong sudah bagaikan bayangan yang akan selalu mengikutinya. Dan tanpa bayangan itu ia tidak akan tampak.

Seutas senyum kecil tampak disudut bibir Yunho. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan berita ini. Berita ini akan menjadi peluang agar ia semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong. Licik? Tidak, Yunho hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan yang mungkin bisa menguntungkan untuknya.

"Choi Seunghyun, segera atur pertemuanku dengan dewan direksi penerbit majalah ini."

•

•

•

•

•

_**TBC.**_

_**Mianhae *bow* saya telah begitu lama tidak update ff. Adakah yang masih menanti kelanjutan FTM dan MPB?. Saya datang membawa kelanjutan FTM untuk para readers sayang. Dan tak lupa...**_

_**Spesial thanks for :**_

√ _** .96 √ Lia √ akiramia44 √ Vivi √ zuzydelya √ dienha √ Yanie √ JonginDO √ kimmy ranaomi √ Minozme √ GreanTea √ 5351 √ Cherry YunJae √ √ kim anna shinotsuke √ MinnaYeong √ Selena Jung √ DahsyatNyaff √ dheaniyuu √ rinayunjaerina √ jaena √ tinaYJS √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ Yunholic √ YoonJae100604 √ yuu √ echacheon √ NanaShe √ cha yeoja hongki √ beserta para guest. **_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fated to Me**

• _**YUNJAE **_**•**

**Main Cast : **

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

√ **Kim Soo Hyun**

**Cast :**

√ **Park Yoochun**

√ **Kim Junsu**

√ **Shim Changmin**

**Disclaimer :****They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author : Alyse Shanidas**

**Genre : AU, OOC, BL, Urban-life, Love-Hate, Love Triangle, Crack Pairing, Lemon, Mpreg.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, Slash**

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter **

•

•

•

_**Entah ini sebuah peluang ataupun sebuah hambatan dalam hidupnya. Yunho tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih ketika orang yang selalu disampingnya tidak akan berada dalam jangkauannya selama beberapa hari. Yunho fikir mungkin sosok Jaejoong sudah bagaikan bayangan yang akan selalu mengikutinya. Dan tanpa bayangan itu ia tidak akan tampak. **_

_**Seutas senyum kecil tampak disudut bibir Yunho. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan berita ini. Berita ini akan menjadi peluang agar ia semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong. Licik? Tidak, Yunho hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan yang mungkin bisa menguntungkan untuknya. **_

_**"Choi Seunghyun, segera atur pertemuanku dengan dewan direksi penerbit majalah ini."**_

•

•

•

√ **Chapter 3**

•

•

•

"Ahh Jung Yunho-shi silahkan duduk, anda ingin apa? Biar saya pesankan untuk anda."

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Apa yang kau inginkan dari berita itu?". Yunho berucap dingin dihadapan seorang pria paruh baya dengan tubuh besarnya yang terkesan pendek, perutnya buncit dan sebagian rambutnya pun tampak memutih.

"Ahh baiklah Yunho-shi, maafkan saya. Tentang berita itu, jadi apa kejelasan hubungan anda dengan seseorang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu?."

"Kau fikir kedatanganku hanya untuk mengklarifikasi kebenarannya dan membuatmu tersenyum puas? Khh, kau salah." Yunho tersenyum sinis.

"Maksud anda?"

"Kedatangan ku kesini hanya untuk menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan. Aku akan memberikan sebuah berita dan kau harus menerbitkannya sesuai keinginanku."

"Baiklah Yunho-shi, berita apa itu?"

"Berita kalau Kim Jaejoong menerima tawaran seorang Jung Yunho untuk pergi berdua ke Thailand dan bukan merupakan urusan pekerjaan. Terbitkan berita itu setelah aku tiba di Thailand."

Dengan mata yang berbinar senang lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar membayangkan betapa perusahannya akan untung besar ketika sebuah berita tentang seorang Jung Yunho satu-satunya yang akan terbit dan dimuat dalam majalah miliknya. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan kepercayaan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Jika sekali saja aku dengar kau menjelekkan nama Kim Jaejoong. Well, ku pastikan perusahaan milikmu ini hanya akan tinggal nama."

Lelaki paruh baya itu terperanjat, ia tahu seorang Jung Yunho tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan sekarang ia sadar, harta karunnya bagaikan berada dalam sebuah sarang singa buas, sedikit saja ia membuat gaduh, singa itu akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup. "Nnn..ne.. Jung Yunho-shi, sss..ssa..saya mengerti.

•

•

•

•

•

"Malam sayang."

Jaejoong tersentak ketika sebuah kecupan di pipinya dan pelukan erat melingkari dada atasnya. Mata bulatnya segera menoleh kesamping kanan dan disambut dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut dibibirnya.

Kim Soo Hyun tersenyum manis, matanya semakin terlihat sipit kala ia tersenyum lebar. Mereka saling beradu pandang, mencoba menyelami pesona tatapan mata keduanya. Seakan kelereng hitam itu semakin menghisap keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang menghanyutkan.

Soo Hyun semakin merendahkan tubuhnya, permukaan dadanya menempel diatas sandaran sofa. Bibirnya semakin melumat basah bibir plum Jaejoong. Rasa manis bibir Jaejoong dengan aroma strawberry bercampur cappucino terasa dipermukaan lidahnya. Aroma strawberry berasal dari lipbalm yang memang selalu dikenakan kekasihnya itu.

Pernah saat itu ia mengeluh karena bibir Jaejoong yang kering terasa kasar dan tidak nyaman dipermukaan lidah dan bibirnya, dan sejak saat itu Jaejoong selalu memakai lipbalm tanpa warna karena bibirnya pun memang sudah merah alami.

Ciuman itu semakin intens, dan seakan menyadarkan Soo Hyun atas perbuatannya ia segera melepas tautan bibir mereka, tubuhnya segera berdiri tegak dibelakang single sofa yang sedang di duduki Jaejoong. Soo Hyun tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang terengah karena menghirup udara dengan rakus.

Bibir plum Jaejoong terlihat membengkak dan semakin merah basah. Lelaki cantik itu menyandarkan punggung hingga tengkuknya sembari mendongak menatapnya yang memang masih berdiri dibalik sofa.

"Aku tidak ingin lepas kendali sayang, bukankah aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai pernikahan kita nanti eumb?" Soo Hyun kembali mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong, jemarinya mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang dihiasi rona merah, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke apartement ku terlebih dahulu untuk mandi. Saranghae." Soo Hyun segera mengecup kening Jaejoong, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar apartement kekasihnya. Bisa saja jika ia mau mandi di apartement Jaejoong, namun saat ini ia sedang tidak membawa baju ganti, lagipula kemeja kerjanya sudah tercampur bau parfum dan keringat, membuatnya tidak nyaman jika harus memakainya lagi.

•

•

•

•

•

"Jja.. Ramennya sudah siap."

Jaejoong segera menyodorkan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Mereka kini sedang duduk berdua di meja makan, cuaca dingin yang melanda Seoul membuat Soo Hyun mengeluh lapar. Dan ramen adalah pilihan yang tepat menemani cuaca dingin malam ini.

"Hmmm... Aromanya sangat enak... Kau membuatnya dengan penuh cinta kan sayang?"

"Umm, tentu saja.. Penuh cinta yang meletup-letup." Jaejoong terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Dilihatnya Soo Hyun juga tersenyum geli menanggapi perkataannya.

"Ahh yaa, tadi pagi ada yang mengantarkan barang-barangmu. Katanya itu dari Jung Yunho." Soo Hyun berucap sembari menikmati ramen miliknya, makannya pun begitu lahap ketika lidahnya mencecap rasa nikmat masakan buatan Jaejoong. Rasa pedas selalu mendominasi setiap masakannya, karena lelaki cantik itu addicted terhadap makanan pedas.

"Ehh? Mwoya? Jung Yunho itu mengantarnya kesini sendiri?."

"Anniya. Mungkin salah satu pengawalnya, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang rapi dan serba hitam." Soo Hyun sedikit menerawang mengingat sosok pria bertubuh tegap dan berwajah dingin yang ia temui tadi pagi. Sepertinya orang itu terlatih dengan raut wajah dingin dan tanpa senyum, bahkan bicaranya pun hanya seperlunya saja.

"Aku bahkan tidak merasa ada barangku yang tertinggal." Jaejoong mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum ia di antar Yunho pulang ke apartementnya. Seingatnya ia hanya membawa tas tangan yang selalu tersampir di bahu kanannya. Selain itu ia tidak merasa memiliki barang lain. Kecuali...

"Kalau tidak salah mungkin beberapa kemeja kerja, dan semua itu barang branded, terlihat dari paper bagnya." Soo Hyun sedikit menghela nafas, perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menyusup kedalam hatinya.

Sungguh tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dibenaknya kalau Jaejoong akan bermain hati dibelakangnya. Tapi rasa takut jelas menghantuinya, Jaejoong bekerja dibawah pimpinan seorang Jung Yunho yang akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkan lelaki itu, dan sekarang lelaki itu memberikan Jaejoong barang branded seperti itu, entah apa maksudnya.

"Hyunnie.. Kau cemburu?" Jaejoong menggenggam jemari Soo Hyun, sedikit meremasnya kemudian menautkan jemari mereka.

"Menurutmu?.." Soo Hyun tersenyum kaku, namun tak urung jemarinya membalas tautan jemari Jaejoong. Tangannya membawa tangan putih pucat itu menempel dipermukaan pipinya, kemudian memberinya kecupan-kecupan manis yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum haru. "Aku hanya takut sayang."

"Sungguh jangan hadirkan rasa takut itu Hyunnie, percayalah. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap orang arogan itu. Bahkan aku sangat membencinya, kami bagaikan air dan api."

Melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih membuat Soo Hyun tidak tega jika harus membahas masalah ini lagi. Kesungguhan Jaejoong dalam ucapannya pun sudah mulai meringankan beban hatinya. Meskipun rasa cemburu dan takut masih saja membayanginya. Setidaknya kata-kata Jaejoong sudah cukup membuatnya percaya. "Ne, aku percaya sayang."

•

•

•

•

•

Setelah beberapa hari tidak masuk kerja, pagi ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong akan bekerja bersama Jung Yunho lagi. Mengingat sikap menyebalkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong enggan untuk berangkat kerja. Namun apa boleh buat, ia harus profesional dengan pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang ketika lift akan membawanya menuju lantai atas gedung perusahaan mewah Jung Corp. Ia hanya ingin menetralkan perasaannya untuk menghadapi Jung Yunho yang selama beberapa jam kedepan akan bersama dengannya. Dan entah bagaimana reaksi Yunho melihat barang-barang yang ada dikedua tangannya ini. Hahh. Ia jadi gugup sendiri memikirkannya.

Jaejoong baru saja akan menempati meja kerjanya ketika lift khusus direksi terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu terlihat sempurna disetiap penampilannya. Lelaki itu memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna baby blue dengan motif garis vertikal yang terlihat pas ditubuh tegapnya yang selalu digilai banyak wanita. Dasi berwarna biru bergaris miring pun tampak menghiasi lehernya.

Kaki Jenjangnya dibalut dengan celana berwarna hitam dengan sepatu monk-strap berwarna coklat, membuat lelaki itu semakin terlihat modis dan elegan. Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya kala Yunho berjalan tepat di depannya. Bunyi sepatu Yunho yang menggema berhenti tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Membuat beberapa pasang mata jajaran direksi melihat kearah keduanya.

Jaejoong mendongak ragu menatap Yunho yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan begitu dekat, bahkan ketika menunduk pun ia dapat melihat ujung sepatu Yunho. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata musangnya yang tajam dan mengintimidasi. Tatapan itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit gentar. Namun segera ditutupinya dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah datar disertai senyum tipis. Mengingat etika kesopanan antara seorang bawahan dan atasan membuat Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya menyapa Yunho.

Yunho berdehem kecil sebelum kemudian mengutarakan keinginannya. Ia tahu beberapa direksi menatap intens kearah mereka. Dan mungkin saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman. "Kim Jaejoong-shi, segera keruanganku. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku sampaikan."

Dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab perintah Yunho, membuat lelaki itu segera berlalu memasuki ruangan CEO miliknya. Dalam benak Jaejoong muncul dugaan-dugaan yang mungkin akan disampaikan Yunho, apa ini masalah kakinya yang cedera? Atau mungkin tentang rumor konyol itu? Atau mungkin saja Yunho sedang ingin berbicara serius masalah pekerjaan? Entahlah, memikirkan semua itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

Setelah merapikan meja kerjanya Jaejoong segera beranjak menuju ruangan Yunho, tak lupa kedua tangannya segera meraih beberapa paper bag yang berisi barang pemberian lelaki itu. Semalam Jaejoong sudah memutuskannya, ia akan mengembalikan barang milik Yunho. Dirinya tidak ingin menimbulkan kesalah pahaman kepada Soo Hyun karena hal ini.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dua kali Jaejoong segera membuka handle pintu, memasuki ruangan sunyi itu kemudian menutup pintunya kembali. Saat berbalik, Jaejoong dihadapkan dengan Yunho yang sedang bersandar santai di kursi kerjanya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, dalam hati lelaki cantik itu merapalkan doa agar ia diberi kekuatan dan kesabaran dalam menghadapi semua tingkah laku menyebalkan atasannya yang mungkin bisa membuat tensinya melonjak tajam, haahh ia bisa tua sebelum waktunya kalau seperti ini terus. Dengan langkah yang masih sedikit tertatih Jaejoong segera meletakkan beberapa paper bag itu di atas meja khusus tamu yang ada disudut samping pintu ruangan Yunho.

"Kau fikir perusahaan ini pusat perbelanjaan? Kenapa kau membawa barang-barang itu ke ruanganku?."

"Ini semua barang anda, jadi bukankah seharusnya aku mengembalikannya?" Jaejoong sudah ingin berteriak keras menjawab pertanyaan menusuk itu, lelaki arogan itu memang tidak pernah berfikir jika kata-kata dinginnya itu bisa melukai perasaan orang lain. Apa ia juga akan memperlakukan kekasihnya seperti itu? Ohh, malang sekali yang menjadi kekasih lelaki arogan itu. Jaejoong mulai menggerutu dalam hati.

"Keras kepala." Yunho berdecak sinis, mata musangnya menatap tajam Jaejoong dan paper bag itu secara bergantian. Tapi memang tak bisa dipungkiri dalam hati ia tersenyum. Itu menandakan lelaki cantik itu bukanlah seseorang yang gampangan. Kalaupun ada orang lain yang menerimanya segera setelah melihat barang branded itu mereka tidak akan mau repot-repot mengembalikannya.

"Pantang bagi seorang Jung Yunho mengambil kembali barang yang telah diberikannya. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau bisa membuangnya. Mungkin akan ada orang beruntung yang akan memungutnya."

"Apa anda sudah sangat terbiasa membeli sesuatu kemudian menghempaskannya sesuka hati? Apa anda fikir mencari uang itu perkara mudah? Apa anda tidak terlatih untuk menghargai barang yang anda beli huh?." Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya. Memang bagi Yunho uang sebanyak itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah masalah, namun baginya yang selalu terbiasa mandiri sejak kecil uang sebanyak itu memerlukan usaha dan keringat bercucuran untuk mendapatkannya. Lelaki arogan itu harus di ajarkan cara menghargai sesuatu.

"Bagiku barang-barang itu adalah daun yang sudah ku petik, jika daun itu terjatuh aku tidak akan memungutnya lagi. Terima atau buang, masalah selesai. Aku tidak ingin berdebat konyol denganmu lagi."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, percuma jika ia berdebat dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Lelaki itu tidak akan pernah menghargai uang sampai kapanpun. Mungkin jika perusahaan ini bangkrut Yunho baru akan menghargai yang namanya uang. Tapi kalau perusahaan Yunho bangkrut kemana lagi ia harus bekerja. Ohh astaga, ia tarik lagi ucapannya yang tadi.

"Cepat duduk. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan."

Jaejoong segera melangkah menuju kursi yang ada dihadapan Yunho, meja kerja Yunho memisahkan Jarak diantara mereka. Namun tak bisa menghalangi aroma parfum keduanya yang menguar ke udara, membuat hati keduanya berdesir nyaman kala menghirup aroma itu, yang tanpa mereka sadari entah sejak kapan mereka saling merindukan aroma parfum itu.

"Hari ini kita akan berangkat ke Thailand. Aku sudah membuat janji akan mengunjungi lokasi yang akan di dirikan cabang baru Jung Corp."

"MWOYA? Tapi.."

"Pesawat kita akan take off 1 jam lagi, jadi hanya ada waktu 15 menit untuk packing."

"Anda bercanda.." Jaejoong mendengus sinis, kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya, apa lelaki di hadapannya ini sudah gila? Berangkat ke Thailand dan baru memberitahunya sekarang? Ini kelewatan, ia bahkan sudah ada janji akan dinner bersama Soo Hyun nanti malam. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya kepada kekasihnya itu?.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat Kim Jaejoong, semakin cepat akan semakin baik."

Jaejoong terdiam, ia masih sibuk memikirkan cara agar dapat menjelaskan kepada Soo Hyun tanpa harus membuat lelaki itu kecewa dan sakit hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menemui kekasihnya terlebih dahulu untuk meminta ijin jika waktu yang diberikan Yunho begitu singkat.

Yunho segera meraih jemari Jaejoong, menggenggam jemari itu dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Senyum samar yang nampak misterius terukir di bibir Yunho. Sejatinya Jaejoong belum sadar jika Yunho telah membawanya menuju lift khusus direksi yang akan membawa keduanya menuju lobby.

•

•

•

•

•

Pintu lift terbuka, dan beberapa staff yang berlalu lalang mulai membungkuk sopan kearah Yunho yang berjalan melewati mereka tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Yunho seakan tidak peduli jika perlakuannya kepada Jaejoong saat ini dapat menimbulkan rumor baru diantara mereka.

Yunho semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju basemant khusus direksi, tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Seolah baru saja disadarkan, Jaejoong segera menghempaskan tangan Yunho. Memang sedikit kasar dan sukses membuat Yunho terhenyak. Lelaki tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jaejoong. Mata musangnya memicing tajam, rahangnya mengeras karena lelaki itu menggertakkan giginya.

Yunho semakin melangkah maju mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak mundur secara teratur dan tampak waspada. Yunho tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan kecewa dan marah dalam hatinya. Penolakan Jaejoong dengan menghempaskan tangannya bagaikan tamparan telak tak kasat mata yang menohok hatinya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri tubuh Jaejoong sedikit bergidik kala melihat tatapan dan raut wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Seolah ia baru saja dipertemukan dengan sosok Yunho yang lain. Sungguh ia sangat benci ketika dihadapkan pada sosok Yunho yang seperti ini. Kalau boleh memilih Jaejoong lebih menyukai sosok Yunho yang menolong dan mengkhawatirkannya seperti waktu itu.

Yunho segera memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong dalam kungkungan lengan kokohnya ketika punggung lelaki cantik itu menabrak pilar besar yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk mundur menjauh. Yunho pun dapat melihat seraut wajah ketakutan dan tegang yang mencoba ditutupi Jaejoong dengan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan mata tajamnya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar deru nafas Jaejoong yang memburu dengan jarak sedemikian dekatnya.

Suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat pasrah dan menyerah dalam kungkungannya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis tanpa bisa menahan luapan rasa senang yang terasa berbeda di hatinya. Wajah Yunho semakin mendekat sebelum kemudian berhenti kala deheman keras yang memang disengaja mencoba menginterupsinya.

Yunho segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Kemudian membalik tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yang berdiri sekitar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Jaejoong pun mulai bernafas lega, ia takut jika jantungnya yang berdegub keras bisa terdengar oleh Yunho dengan jarak sedekat itu. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang datang dan membuatnya terlepas dari kungkungan seorang Jung Yunho. Seorang lelaki yang tampak rapi dengan jas formalnya yang berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih bersih di lengkapi dasi hitam panjang yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya.

Park Yoochun sang _Chief Marketing and Commerce_ Jung Corp berjalan mendekati keduanya. Dengan tanpa rasa canggung ia tersenyum manis, mencoba menekan aura gelap yang mulai menguar dari tubuh Yunho. "Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa hanya berdiri disini?"

Yunho berdecak sinis, kepalanya memutar menghadap Jaejoong. Lelaki cantik itu masih menunduk menatap lantai basemant. "Kau sangat mengganggu Park Yoochun."

"Ayolah Yunho-shi, ini masih dikantor." Yoochun tersenyum geli.

Jaejoong merasakan tangannya ditarik Yunho, kali ini ia tidak mencoba untuk memberontak. Hal sia-sia yang tidak akan dihiraukan Yunho sama sekali jika lelaki itu sudah berkehendak. Yunho membawanya menuju mobil _Lamborghini Veneno_ milik lelaki itu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Yoochun yang kemudian berdecak kesal karena di acuhkan Yunho.

•

•

•

•

•

"Kenakan seatbelt mu, kita ke airport sekarang juga."

"Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan belum packing." Jaejoong melotot horror. Kejutan apalagi ini?.Astaga, bagaimana mungkin ia pergi ke luar negeri tanpa membawa perlengkapan apapun.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk packing. Setengah jam lagi pesawat kita akan take off."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi sendiri." Jaejoong berucap ketus. Ia benci Yunho yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya seperti ini. Jaejoong tidak mau diperlakukan seperti robot yang harus selalu menuruti kemauan lelaki itu. Meskipun statusnya disini adalah seorang bawahan setidaknya ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seenaknya.

"Kau lupa dengan perjanjian itu? Apa perlu ku ingatkan lagi? Bahwa Kim Jaejoong dengan kesadaran penuh akan-.."

"Hentikan. Kita berangkat ke Thailand."

Sebentar lagi Kim Jaejoong. Sebentar lagi permainan ini akan dimulai. Yunho tersenyum ketika hatinya berbisik jahat. Biarkan kali ini ia menjadi seorang antagonis dalam hubungan seseorang. Yunho hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, mungkin saja itu bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya pada seorang Kim Jaejoong.

•

•

•

•

•

"Soo Hyun-ah, bukankah ini kekasihmu ?" Park Ki Woong, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja Soo Hyun yang juga seorang arsitek di perusahaan desain arsitektur MP ART, berjalan sembari membawa majalah berita ke meja Soo Hyun. Membuka halaman pertama dimana topik utama dalam majalah itu dimuat.

"Mwo?" Dengan rasa bingung dan penasaran Soo Hyun segera membaca artikel itu. Dalam artikel itu disebutkan jika Yunho dan Jaejoong mungkin saja mempunyai hubungan namun masih dirahasiakan dari publik. Beberapa foto kedekatan mereka pun di ikut sertakan dalam artikel itu.

Hati Soo Hyun mulai diliputi rasa sakit dan tak nyaman. Dalam artikel itu bahkan menyebutkan jika pagi tadi mereka tertangkap kamera sedang berjalan beriringan memasuki gate tujuan Thailand. Ia menggertakkan giginya, tangannya mengepal erat diatas meja. Apa maksudnya ini? Kalaupun mereka benar-benar pergi keluar negeri bukankah seharusnya Jaejoong memberitahunya.

Lelaki itu terdiam memikirkan beberapa kilasan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Barang-barang mahal itu, kecelakaan itu, foto keintiman mereka di artikel itu, dan sekarang keberangkatan mereka ke Thailand. Soo Hyun tahu logikanya tidak bisa lagi memungkiri semua kejadian ganjil diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Namun hati kecilnya selalu menolak kebenaran itu. Mungkin saja ini hanya rekayasa media.

Park Ki Woong mengernyit heran kala melihat perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya yang semula keras kini melembut lagi. Helaan nafas terdengar beberapa kali sebelum kemudian Soo Hyun mengangguk yakin. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkan lelaki itu. "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Ehh? Anniyo. Mungkin saja ini hanya rekayasa media. Bisa jadi kan?" Soo Hyun tersenyum, meski rasa ragu juga meliputi hatinya. Namun jika ia terlalu gegabah dalam menyimpulkan suatu hal yang bahkan ia sendiri pun belum tahu kebenarannya hanya akan merusak kepercayaan dalam hubungan mereka ke depannya.

"Ne, mungkin saja. Lebih baik kau segera menghubungi Jaejoong. Mungkin dia akan menjelaskan tentang kesalah pahaman ini."

Soo Hyun segera mengambil ponselnya. Hatinya semakin berdebar tak nyaman kala suara operator lah yang menjawab panggilannya. Beberapa kali Soo Hyun mencoba menghubunginya lagi namun nihil, ponsel Jaejoong sedang tidak aktif. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong menonaktifkan ponselnya seperti ini. Meski sedang ada rapat direksi sekalipun kekasihnya itu akan tetap mengaktifkan ponselnya. Tapi ini...

"Bagaimana?"

"Ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Soo Hyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Ki Woong menatap khawatir sahabat baiknya. Lelaki didepannya ini terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, giginya pun nampak menggertak kuat. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat ponselnya hingga kuku jemarinya nampak memutih bahkan urat berwarna kehijauan di punggung tangannya tampak menonjol.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Ki Woong-ah.. disini..sesak." Soo Hyun meremas kemeja dibagian dadanya, mencengkeramnya kuat seolah ingin meremas sesuatu yang membuat dadanya berdegup tak nyaman hingga menimbulkan sesak yang menyakitkan. Berharap dengan melakukan itu beban dihatinya sedikit berkurang.

•

•

•

•

•

_**TBC.**_

_**Adakah yang masih menantikan kelanjutannya? Saya datang membawa cerita kelanjutan hubungan cinta segitiga diantara mereka. Dan sekali lagi mian atas keterlambatan updatenya *bow* , terimakasih untuk readers yang berkenan membaca, para reviewers yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, dan semua yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya, jeongmal gamsahamnida *bow***_

_**Spesial thanks for :**_

√ _**irna lee 96 √ Lia √ akiramia44 √ Vivi √ zuzydelya √ dienha √ Yanie √ JonginDO √ kimmy ranaomi √ Minozme √ GreanTea √ 5351 √ Cherry YunJae √ alby chun √ kim anna shinotsuke √ MinnaYeong √ Selena Jung √ DahsyatNyaff √ dheaniyuu √ rinayunjaerina √ jaena √ tinaYJS √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ Yunholic √ YoonJae100604 √ yuu √ echacheon √ NanaShe √ cha yeoja hongki √ Ai Rin Lee √ aismamangkona √ jingle bubble √ yoon HyunWoon √ msLeeana √ Jiyeon park √ Saki √ Dream Girls √ yunjae q √ Najiha Hizaki Anzu √ nabratz √ Shim Chwang √ Dewi15 √ Delulu √ beserta para guest. **_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fated to Me**

• _**YUNJAE **___**•**

**Main Cast : **

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

√ **Kim Soo Hyun**

**Cast :**

√ **Park Yoochun**

√ **Kim Junsu**

√ **Shim Changmin**

**Disclaimer :****They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author : Alyse Shanidas**

**Genre : AU, OOC, BL, Urban-life, Love-Hate, Love Triangle, Crack Pairing, Lemon, Mpreg.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, Slash**

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter **

•

•

•

_**"Soo Hyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Ki Woong menatap khawatir sahabat baiknya. Lelaki didepannya ini terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, giginya pun nampak menggertak kuat. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat ponselnya hingga kuku jemarinya nampak memutih bahkan urat berwarna kehijauan di punggung tangannya tampak menonjol. **_

_**"Perasaanku tidak enak Ki Woong-ah.. disini..sesak." Soo Hyun meremas kemeja dibagian dadanya, mencengkeramnya kuat seolah ingin meremas sesuatu yang membuat dadanya berdegup tak nyaman hingga menimbulkan sesak yang menyakitkan. Berharap dengan melakukan itu beban dihatinya sedikit berkurang.**_

•

•

•

√ **Chapter 4**__

•

•

•

Jaejoong yang sedang menatap pemandangan sekumpulan awan putih dari jendela pesawat tersentak kaget kala ia merasakan sesuatu menimpa pundaknya. Tubuhnya menegang kaku ketika menyadari jika kepala Yunho lah yang terkulai di atas pundaknya. Jantungnya bahkan ikut berdegub kencang menyadari posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Jaejoong mulai merasakan kaku yang teramat pegal mendera lehernya. Duduk dengan posisi menegang tanpa berani menggerakkan tubuhnya seinchi pun membuat lehernya kebas. Jaejoong takut jika sedikit saja pergerakannya bisa membangunkan Yunho. Alhasil ia hanya duduk diam tanpa berani bergerak sedikit pun.

Dengan perlahan dan takut-takut Jaejoong mencoba melirik wajah Yunho. Dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas tekstur wajah lelaki itu. Pori-pori wajahnya tampak terlihat jelas, kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata tajamnya tidak terlalu mengatup rapat. Bibirnya yang tebal dengan tahi lalat di bagian ujung kiri atas, nampak sedikit terbuka. Hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong terkikik geli. Jadi ini wajah asli si arogan yang selalu berwajah dingin itu? Tawa Jaejoong mengejek dalam hati.

Dan baru Jaejoong sadari jika dalam keadaan tertidur lelap seperti ini Yunho jauh terlihat lebih tampan. Mungkin karena saat tidur imagenya berubah menjadi lelaki polos berwajah menggelikan sehingga tidak membuat orang yang menatapnya ketakutan.

Jaejoong menunduk malu kala beberapa pramugari yang melihat kearahnya dan Yunho tersenyum maklum, mungkin mereka fikir dirinya dan Yunho mempunyai sebuah hubungan khusus karena terlihat begitu dekat tanpa jarak sejengkal pun. Hahh, mereka tidak tahu saja kalau Yunho terbangun nanti mereka akan berubah menjadi anjing dan kucing yang saling bermusuhan.

Kepala Yunho yang bersandar di atas pundak mungil Jaejoong terlihat mulai bergerak. Jaejoong yang merasakan pergerakan itu terdiam kaku dengan jantung yang semakin berdegub keras. Jangan sampai Yunho mendengar detak jantungnya yang melompat-lompat seperti sedang beradu cepat dengan jarum jam. Aishh jinjja! Ini akan memalukan. Jaejoong mulai memaki jantungnya yang tak kunjung berdetak normal.

Pergerakan itu berhenti ketika Jaejoong mulai menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Yunho memang tertidur lagi, namun yang jadi masalahnya adalah lelaki itu tidur bersandar diatas dadanya. Bergerak menyamankan posisi kepalanya kemudian tertidur kembali. Membuat Jaejoong semakin terdiam kaku karenanya.

Setelah beberapa menit dilalui Jaejoong dengan menahan nafas dan tidak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali akhirnya ia menyerah dengan situasi saat ini. Dengan perlahan ia mulai merilekskan tubuhnya, membuat punggungnya bersandar senyaman mungkin.

Kepala Yunho yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya membuat ia dapat mencium wangi shampo dan _hair tonic_ yang digunakan lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menghirup wanginya sesering mungkin. Wangi segar dan lembut yang di sukainya. Jaejoong memejamkan mata menikmati keharuman itu hingga rasa kantuk menderanya dan membuatnya segera terlelap damai.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terdiam canggung di dalam mobil jemputan yang mengantarkan keduanya menuju salah satu hotel berbintang di Thailand. Duduk dengan saling menyudutkan tubuh mereka ke pintu mobil sambil berpura-pura menikmati rintik hujan yang mengguyur kota Thailand dari jendela.

Terbangun dengan posisi yang begitu intim membuat keduanya salah tingkah karena malu. Jaejoong bahkan terdengar menghela nafas beberapa kali. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang sampai ketiduran dengan begitu pulas. Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari jika kepalanya bersandar dipundak Yunho, sedangkan kepala Yunho bersandar di atas kepalanya. Mereka sungguh terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat mesra anniya?.

Lain Jaejoong, lain juga dengan Yunho. Lelaki tampan itu memang bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan sangat baik. Meski wajahnya terkesan datar dan arogan, tetapi sungguh hatinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang dan nyaman yang memenuhi relung hatinya. Jiwanya seolah berpacu untuk bangkit kembali setelah sekian lama ia biarkan kosong tanpa rasa.

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi harus berhenti beberapa puluh meter dari gerbang hotel. Beberapa mobil juga tampak berjajar menunggu antrian. Karena hujan badai salah satu pohon besar tumbang didepan pintu gerbang menutup akses keluar masuk hotel.

"Kau kenapa?" Yunho mengernyit heran menatap Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Kedua pahanya tampak mengapit rapat, kedua tangannya pun bergerak-gerak diatas pahanya, bibir bawahnya digigit pelan seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Apa ini masih lama?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya masih lama, mereka juga harus menunggu petugas yang akan menebang pohon itu."

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Jaejoong sudah hampir membuka pintu mobil. Namun terhenti karena Yunho memegang lengannya. Menahannya agar tidak keluar dari mobil. Membuat Jaejoong berdecak kesal kemudian menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau tidak lihat diluar sedang hujan dengan derasnya? Bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

"Jung Yunho-shi, terserah kalau kau ingin disini. Aku akan tetap keluar, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil kau tahu?" Jaejoong bersungut-sungut kesal. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia menerobos hujan? Khh, ia bahkan sudah terbiasa berhujan-hujan saat ia masih kuliah dulu. Toh kalau pun ia kehujanan peduli apa lelaki ini padanya?.

Jaejoong hampir berteriak kesal karena Yunho menahannya lagi yang sudah membuka pintu mobil. Namun urung dilakukan saat jas berwarna hitam terlempar diatas pangkuannya.

"Kenakan itu. Setidaknya jas itu bisa melindungi kepala mu dari hujan." Yunho berucap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Setelah mengatakannya lelaki tampan itu mulai membuka pintu mobil. Berlari menerobos hujan hanya dengan kemeja berwarna baby blue miliknya yang langsung basah terkena derasnya hujan. Mencetak bisep bahu dan perutnya yang tampak sempurna. Membuat para wanita yang ada di sekitar hotel memekik histeris melihat tubuh sexy-nya. Derasnya hujan bagai sarana pendukung yang membuatnya tampak semakin menggairahkan.

"Baa..bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal semanis ini? Hahhh, sulit dipercaya." Jaejoong tergagap tidak percaya, pandangannya masih menatap punggung tegap Yunho yang berlari menjauh. Dengan enggan Jaejoong segera menutup kepalanya menggunakan jas hitam ditangannya, kakinya ikut berlari menerobos hujan mengejar langkah lebar Yunho.

•

•

•

•

•

"Soo Hyun-ah sudah hentikan. Kau mulai mabuk." Ki Woong mencekal botol soju yang akan diminum Soo Hyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap khawatir wajah sahabatnya yang mulai memerah karena mabuk. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Soo Hyun, lelaki tampan itu sedang diliputi rasa cemas, khawatir, takut, curiga dan kecewa. Semua perasaan menyesakkan sedang memenuhi hatinya.

"Ki Woong-ah... Kau tahu...rasanya hatiku ingin meledak..kenapa Jaejoong tidak menghubungiku?..Apa aku telah membuatnya kecewa?..apa aku sudah tidak diinginkannya lagi?..hukz.. Aku sangat mencintainya kau tahu?"

Soo Hyun sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening. Tetesan air mata jatuh diatas meja. Kepalanya yang menunduk dengan kedua siku yang menumpu diatas meja membuat air matanya seperti hujan yang berlomba untuk jatuh ke bawah. Tak elak hal itu membuat Ki Woong meringis sedih.

Batin Ki Woong merutuki sikap Jaejoong yang se-enaknya. Sampai sekarang pun Jaejoong tak kunjung menghubungi Soo Hyun. Bahkan nomer ponsel lelaki cantik itu tidak aktif sama sekali. Apa Jaejoong sengaja mematikan ponselnya ketika sedang bersenang-senang di Thailand? Kalau memang seperti itu, dia sungguh keterlaluan.

Kurang setia apa sahabatnya ini pada Jaejoong?. Kerap kali Soo Hyun menolak secara halus beberapa wanita dan lelaki cantik yang mencoba secara terang-terangan untuk mendekatinya. Bahkan ia sampai dibuat berdecak kagum dengan sifat Soo Hyun yang selalu mementingkan keinginan kekasihnya terlebih dahulu daripada keinginannya sendiri. Kalau ia seorang wanita, sudah pasti ia akan jatuh cinta dalam pesona lelaki ini. Soo Hyun sangat tahu bagaimana membuat orang selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya, itulah kenapa banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Hukz...waeyo..waeyo Ki Woong-ah? Katakan padaku apa kekurangan ku Ki Woong-ah? hukz.. Apa aku kurang tampan dari Jung Yunho itu?" Ki Woong menggeleng pelan. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang tampak begitu rapuh.

"Ahh aku tahu.. Aahaahaa dia memang jauh lebih kaya dariku anniya?" Soo Hyun mulai tertawa dalam tangisnya. Hidung dan matanya ikut memerah karena tangis kerasnya. Untungnya, suasana kedai yang sudah mulai sepi tidak membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Soo Hyun-ah tenangkan dirimu, kau jauh lebih dari segalanya di bandingkan lelaki itu. Tanamkan itu dalam benakmu, arraseo?"

"Umm.. hahhhh..Semoga Jaejoong...menyadari cincin yang ada...di jari manisnya..." Dan pertahanan Soo Hyun runtuh. Setelah meracau tidak jelas tubuhnya pun limbung, kepalanya terkulai lemas diatas meja. Membuat Ki Woong memekik terkejut dan segera menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya sahabatnya.

•

•

•

•

•

"Aishh. Aku harus tidur dimana nanti?" Jaejoong mendumel kesal. Tubuhnya masih berdiri mematung bersandar pintu hotel. Mata bulatnya melirik Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemeja dan celana basahnya telah berganti dengan pakaian baru. Hatinya makin kesal ketika melihat travel bag milik lelaki itu tampak duduk nyaman diatas meja. Seolah mengejeknya yang tidak membawa baju ganti sama sekali.

Dan sekarang sebagian tubuhnya mulai dari pinggang hingga sepatunya basah kuyup. Yang otomatis membuat pakaian dalamnya pun juga pasti basah. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa melalui waktu sepanjang malam nanti dengan hanya berdua bersama Yunho dalam satu suite hotel.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya yang tidur hanya memakai bathrobe tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam. Tidurnya yang selalu berantakan itu pasti akan membuat bathrobe-nya menyingkap kemana-mana. Dan lebih parahnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Yunho bisa melihat sebagian tubuhnya yang terekspos. Hyaa! Tidak boleh.

"Kau kenapa? Berteriak dan bertingkah aneh seperti orang yang mau diperkosa saja." Yunho berdecak geli melihat Jaejoong yang berteriak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Telapak tangannya seolah sedang menutupi dadanya yang terekspos.

"Kau pasti sedang berfikiran kotor anniya?" Yunho menyeringai sambil bersedekap menatap Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mendelik kesal karena perkataannya barusan.

"Yahh! Jaga ucapanmu itu. Kau fikir aku sama sepertimu?"

"Dasar si keras kepala yang aneh. Cepat mandi sana! Kau ingin membeku kedinginan dengan hanya berdiri disitu eoh? Kau hanya akan menyusahkan ku." Yunho berkata dengan wajah datarnya. Ia segera melempar handuk yang tadi baru saja digunakannya. Dan sukses menutupi kepala lelaki cantik itu.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Dengan perlahan kakinya segera berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang masih berdiri angkuh sembari menatap setiap pergerakannya. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan kekesalan yang semakin membuncah. Dengan kasar Jaejoong melempar handuk itu ke dada Yunho. Yang secara refleks ditangkap oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Aku tidak mau berbagi handuk denganmu Jung Yunho-shi." Jaejoong mengucapkannya sembari berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai setelah mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dengan kasar. Tatapan matanya segera beralih memandang tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam handuk putih yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Jaejoong. "Aku pastikan, kau akan menarik kembali ucapan mu Kim Jaejoong."

Bunyi gemericik air shower membuat Yunho yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu single sofa berdecak geli. "Dasar ceroboh. Kenapa ia memutuskan melepas semua pakaiannya tanpa mencari handuk terlebih dahulu." Sudut bibir hatinya kembali menyeringai tatkala ia mengingat kembali beberapa rangkaian rencananya. Dan salah satunya adalah handuk ini.

Seakan tersadar, Yunho segera mengambil ipad miliknya. Membuka salah satu situs yang menampilkan bermacam berita yang menjadi trending topic di negaranya. Dan voila, berita tentang kepergiannya ke Thailand bersama Jaejoong menjadi trending topic utama. Netizen seakan berlomba untuk menduga-duga dan mengungkapkan fakta di balik bukti-bukti yang mereka dapatkan.

Yunho tersenyum puas. Majalah yang ia percayai untuk menerbitkan berita tentangnya sudah sesuai seperti keinginannya. Sebuah hal yang tidak pernah Yunho duga dan lakukan sebelumnya. Karena selama ini ia begitu menghindari popularitas dan sorotan publik. Tapi sekarang, semua itu bagaikan tidak penting lagi. Ia cukup tertarik dengan adanya rumor yang melibatkan dirinya di dalamanya.

Sebenarnya salah satu fotonya bersama Jaejoong saat berada di airport yang terlihat sangat dekat dan tampak seperti ia sedang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, itu hanyalah rekasaya. Posisinya saat itu ada di belakang Jaejoong sekitar satu meter, dan suatu kebetulan karena kala itu Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Sehingga membuat pose mereka semakin terlihat sangat intim dan begitu sensual. Yunho berdecak kagum, sungguh foto itu terlihat seperti sungguhan dan karenanya ia jadi tersenyum senang.

Hahhh, Kim Soo Hyun yang malang. Lelaki itu pasti sudah sangat kebingungan atau lebih parahnya ia sudah membuang cincin tunangannya setelah melihat berita ini. Batin Yunho mulai menerka-nerka berbagai hal yang mungkin di lakukan Kim Soo Hyun. Bibir hatinya yang tersenyum mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi desisan kesal ketika ia mengingat jika lelaki itu begitu mencintai Jaejoong.

Tak lama sampai bibir hati Yunho kembali tersenyum ketika menatap ponsel hitam Jaejoong yang terselip diantara tumpukan pakaiannya. Dengan begini, Kim Soo Hyun tidak akan bisa menghubungi Jaejoong sama sekali. Dan situasi ini memang telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju airport Jaejoong sudah mencoba menghubungi Soo Hyun, tetapi beruntung ponsel lelaki itu sedang sibuk. Dan ketika tiba di Thailand ia sudah bersusah payah mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong agar tidak sempat menghubungi Soo Hyun.

Well, sekarang ponsel itu sudah ada padanya. Tersembunyi dengan sangat baik di dalam travel bagnya. Salahkan Jaejoong yang begitu ceroboh menjatuhkannya ketika lelaki cantik itu berlari terbirit-birit menuju toilet. Dan mungkin juga dewi fortuna sedang bermurah hati dengan memihak kepadanya. Membuat rencananya semakin tersusun dengan sempurna.

•

•

•

•

•

Sudah hampir 1 jam Jaejoong mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Bagaimana mungkin ia keluar jika tubuhnya masih polos tak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Jaejoong merutuki kecerobohannya yang tidak memeriksa persediaan handuk dan bathrobe terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya yang terduduk di atas _closet_ mulai mengingil kedinginan. Bibir plumnya pun meracau merutuki pelayanan hotel mewah ini. Bagaimana mungkin hotel semewah ini tidak menyediakan beberapa handuk atau setidaknya bathrobe yang bisa digunakan sehabis mandi.

Kalau saja hari ini tidak hujan badai pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menggunakan pakaian kerjanya tadi. Tidak akan ada acara basah kuyup, dan yang pasti ia bisa meminta Yunho untuk menginap di hotel lain yang tidak membuat mereka terjebak dalam satu ruangan seperti ini.

Kalaupun Yunho tidak mengingil kedinginan dengan wajah pucat dan bibir membiru seperti tadi jelas ia akan menolak menginap di hotel ini. Ia lebih memilih mendapat suite biasa saja asalkan mereka bisa menginap dengan kamar terpisah.

Akan tetapi melihat keadaan Yunho yang seperti tadi membuat hatinya tergerak untuk menerima satu-satunya _VIP suite_ yang masih tersisa karena suite lain sudah penuh. Bukankah Yunho memilih kehujanan seperti itu juga karena dirinya?. Tapi kalau di fikir lagi, kenapa Yunho memilih melepas jas nya dan membiarkan tubuhnya kehujanan hanya agar dirinya tidak sampai basah kuyup? Hahh, lelaki itu memang susah ditebak. Jaejoong mengernyit bingung kemudian mendengus kasar.

Kalau sudah seperti ini lalu ia harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin semalaman ia berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan tubuh polos seperti ini. Apa ia harus meminta tolong kepada Yunho untuk membawa handuk yang tadi ditolaknya? Aishh, itu akan sangat memalukan.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar mandi membuat Jaejoong terperanjat dari duduknya. Tubuhnya segera berlari mendekati pintu, menekan tubuhnya ke pintu meski pintu itu sudah terkunci dengan rapat. Entahlah, Jaejoong hanya menghindari kemungkinan hal ekstrim yang bisa di lakukan Yunho. Memaksa masuk dengan kunci cadangan misalnya.

"Yahh! Apa kau ingin tidur di dalam kamar mandi huh? Cepat keluar." Diam-diam Yunho menyeringai menatap pintu kamar mandi didepannya. Jelas ia sangat tahu apa penyebab lelaki cantik itu tidak mau keluar. Ia lah yang telah menyuruh _Housekeeping _untuk membawa keluar semua handuk maupun bathrobe dan hanya menyisakannya satu.

"Aku...aku belum selesai mandi."

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau bahkan sudah hampir satu jam berada di dalam."

Hening. Jaejoong tidak menjawab maupun membantah perkataan Yunho.

"Arraseo, kalau kau tidak mau keluar maka aku akan mendobrak pintu ini." Yunho berpura-pura menghintung mundur, kakinya menghentak lantai sedikit keras agar terdengar seperti sedang berlari sungguhan. Bibir hatinya mengatup rapat menahan tawa keras yang ingin meledak. Sungguh ia jadi bertingkah konyol seperti ini hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Yahh! Hajima. Aku tidak mungkin keluar dalam keadaan telanjang." Jaejoong segera membekap bibirnya yang baru saja kelepasan bicara, matanya pun ikut membulat terkejut akan perkataannya tadi. Aishh, memalukan.

"Ohh Jinjja? Khh, dasar keras kepala. Sekarang lihat hasil dari sifat mu itu." Meski perkataan Yunho terdengar begitu kesal, tetapi sungguh dia sangat ingin tertawa keras saat ini. Bahkan perutnya sampai kaku menahan tawa yang ditahannya sekuat mungkin.

Dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Jaejoong mencibir mendengar perkataan Yunho yang sok benar. Cihh, apa lelaki itu lupa kalau sifatnya pun juga seperti itu? Bahkan jauh lebih parah darinya. Sudah arogan ditambah menyebalkan dan suka bertindak semaunya. Harusnya dia itu berkaca terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatai orang bukan?. Jaejoong jadi mendumel dalam hati, kaki jenjangnya menghentak-hentak lantai melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Yunho segera mengambil satu-satunya bathrobe yang ada di laci meja nakas samping ranjang. Bathrobe selutut berwarna putih bersih yang ia letakkan atau lebih tepatnya ia sembunyikan disana. Sengaja ia rencanakan seperti itu agar Jaejoong mau meminta tolong padanya. Dengan begitu ia bisa mempunyai alasan untuk menyuruh Jaejoong meminta tolong dengan cara yang lebih feminim. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Jaejoong mau melakukannya dan ia bisa menggoda lelaki cantik itu sampai wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Malangnya, semua angan-angan menyenangkan itu runtuh dalam sekejap bak diterpa badai tropis khanun. Jaejoong lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar mandi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Yunho jadi heran sendiri, bisa-bisanya lelaki cantik itu memilih kedinginan di dalam kamar mandi daripada meminta tolong kepadanya. Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa kepalanya itu? Ohh, astaga. Apa rasa cinta Jaejoong yang teramat besar kepada lelaki kalem itu yang membuatnya tidak mau meminta tolong pada lelaki lain? Hahh. Menggelikan. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Yunho mendengus sebal.

"Buka pintunya."

"Yahh! Jangan macam-macam padaku, atau..."

"Hentikan pikiran konyol mu itu. Memang siapa yang ingin macam-macam dengan mu? Ahh, atau itu salah satu trik untuk memancing ku ehh?"

"Yahh! Kau..."

"Sudah diam, buka pintunya dan pakailah bathrobe ini. Aku tidak mau ke esokannya kau ditemukan telah membujur kaku di kamar mandi."

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya jadi bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan tubuhnya yang semalaman telanjang bulat saja sudah membuatnya takut. Membujur kaku? Astaga, apa perjalanan hidupnya yang masih terlalu dini akan berhenti sampai disitu saja? Andwae. Jaejoong menggeleng cepat mengusir pemikiran buruk yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Kata-kata Yunho tadi bagaikan mantra horror yang menghantuinya.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mulai membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi. Kepalanya menyembul keluar, bahu kanannya yang terekspos pun tampak terlihat sebagian. Yunho meneguk ludahnya, ketika lengan Jaejoong terulur untuk mengambil bathrobe di tangannya. Tubuhnya yang cukup dekat dengan pintu membuat tangan Jaejoong bisa menjangkau bathrobe itu.

Tubuh itu memang hanya terlihat sebagian, bahkan sebagian itu tidak bisa dikatakan dalam artian yang cukup banyak. Hanya kepala, setengah pundaknya, lalu bahu hingga lengan kanannya. Tapi itu cukup membuat Yunho menegang kaku dalam posisinya. Tubuh itu dihiasi dengan kulit putih pucat yang tampak begitu halus dan lembut. Terlihat kalau pemilik tubuh itu sungguh merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

Dengan gugup Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin terlalu lama hanyut dalam keindahan yang ada di depannya. Dengan salah tingkah lelaki tampan itu segera berjalan tergesa ke arah ranjang, duduk bersandar pada headboard dan mulai berpura- pura sibuk dengan ipad yang ada ditangannya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Dasar aneh, rutuknya dalam hati.

•

•

•

•

•

"Aishh hyung, kau benar-benar dalam masalah. Bukankah seharusnya kau segera mengaktifkan ponselmu setelah tiba disana." Junsu merutuk kesal ketika sambungan telfonnya hanya dijawab oleh operator yang mengatakan nomor tujuannya sedang tidak aktif. Sudah puluhan kali ia mencobanya lagi dan hasilnya pun tetap sama.

Junsu mendengus kasar. Bagaimana mungkin ia dan Soo Hyun tidak berfikiran buruk tentang Jaejoong. Apalagi dengan adanya berita itu semakin membuat mereka termakan akan kata-kata di dalamnya. Bahkan netizen semakin memperburuk keadaan dengan menunjukkan bukti-bukti kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang entah mereka dapatkan darimana.

Apa yang dilakukan mereka disana? Kenapa Jaejoong pergi tanpa memberitahu tunangannya sendiri? Apa yang sedang di rencanakan keduanya? Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong menerima tawaran itu jika lelaki cantik itu selalu bercerita padanya dengan menggebu-gebu kalau dia begitu membenci Yunho? Pertanyaan seputar itu serasa berputar-putar dalam benak Junsu. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya mulai pening.

"Kasihan Soo Hyun hyung, bahkan dalam kondisi setengah sadar seperti itu saja ia masih mengigau memanggil nama Jaejoong hyung." Junsu menghela nafas secara dramatis, pandangan sedih dan kasihan ia layangkan pada sosok yang sedang terkulai di atas ranjang milik Jaejoong.

Beberapa jam lalu, Park Ki Woong menghubunginya dan memberitahukan tentang kondisi Soo Hyun. Junsu yang tidak mengetahui password apartement milik Soo Hyun akhirnya membawa lelaki itu kedalam apartement milik Jaejoong yang passwordnya memang diketahuinya. Sejak dulu, Junsu sudah terbiasa keluar masuk apartement Jaejoong. Mereka bahkan sudah seperti saudara kandung. Hidup dalam perantauan membuat mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain.

Mereka di pertemukan dalam perusahaan Jung Corp saat itu. Bersama-sama melamar kerja disana, berlanjut dengan saling menyapa, sampai diterima di perusahaan besar itu pun hanya mereka berdua yang lolos dari seleksi puluhan kandidat. Merasa masih terlalu asing dengan kota Seoul, akhirnya mereka memilih tinggal bersama.

Dari situlah Junsu mulai mengenal Soo Hyun yang merupakan tunangan Jaejoong. Junsu bahkan sempat iri dengan hubungan mereka, betapa beruntungnya Jaejoong yang memiliki kekasih sebaik Soo Hyun. Junsu bahkan pernah bertanya terus terang kepada Jaejoong bahwa lelaki cantik itu pasti telah memantrai lelaki kalem itu untuk selalu tertuju padanya. Dan pertanyaan polosnya itu di hadiahi satu jitakan cantik dari Jaejoong di kepalanya.

Namun sekarang mereka tinggal terpisah. Junsu memilih tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya yang juga merupakan atasanya di perusahaan Jung Corp. Lelaki cassanova berwajah tampan tetapi bermata genit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Micky Mousenya, Park Yoochun.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu hyung. Semoga besok keadaanmu jauh lebih baik." Junsu menghela nafas pelan. Kedua tangannya segera menaikkan bedcover sebatas dada Soo Hyun. Junsu berbalik menatap Soo Hyun yang mulai terlelap damai dalam tidurnya, dengan berat hati kakinya segera melangkah meninggalkan lelaki kalem itu.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari ipad ke arah Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya menatap tanpa kedip sosok cantik yang semakin mempesona dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut basahnya. Air itu seakan membuatnya iri, karena dapat mengalir di pipi halusnya, melewati leher jenjangnya dan berakhir di atas tulang belikatnya. Air itu menang telak darinya karena telah menyentuh Jaejoong yang bahkan ia saja tak berani atau mungkin tak mampu menyentuhnya.

Melihat Jaejoong yang bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi dengan pose sensual seakan sedang mencoba menggodanya. Kepala lelaki cantik itu mendongak keatas hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Kaki kanannya sedikit ditekuk kebelakang, membuat bathrobe yang di pakainya menyingkap hingga memperlihatkan sedikit paha dan lututnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang selama ini selalu di balut celana panjang kini tampak terekspos memperlihatkan kulitnya yang jauh lebih pucat dari kulit bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Bagai tersihir, Yunho segera meletakkan ipadnya di atas ranjang. Kakinya dengan perlahan turun dari ranjang kemudian berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Setiap langkahnya terasa ringan seperti sedang menapak awan yang membuatnya terbang. Yunho semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Hingga Yunho dapat mencium aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada wajah cantik Jaejoong. Rasa ingin menyentuh wajah itu berdesakan dalam hatinya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini rasanya hal mustahil yang pernah terjadi.

Yunho segera melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menumpu pada pintu kamar mandi, memenjarakan tubuh Jaejoong dalam kungkungan possesifnya. Melihat bibir plum itu tersenyum manis kearahnya bagaikan mimpi yang membuat Yunho tak ingin terbangun pada kenyataan. Suatu hal yang selalu di dambakannya kini tampak begitu nyata.

Selama ini senyum manis itu hanya dapat ia lihat dari kejauhan. Dan selalu sukses membuat hatinya sesak karena rasa iri. Senyuman itu selalu tertuju pada orang lain, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan senyuman itu hanya tertuju padanya, hanya untuknya, dan hanya miliknya. Tapi kini ia telah mendapatkannya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Suatu hal mustahil yang selalu ia damba dan selalu ia kubur dalam relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

Yunho mendekatkan hidungnya pada puncak kepala Jaejoong, menghirup aroma wanginya yang terasa menenangkan. Sebelum kemudian hidungnya menelusuri pipi mulus Jaejoong. Terus menjalar mengikuti aliran air yang tadi membasahinya. Hidungnya menelusuri leher jenjang itu dan berakhir di perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Mengecup pelan tulang belikat itu yang berhasil membuat pemiliknya mendesis geli.

Desisan itu membuat Yunho segera melumat bibir Jaejoong. Membawa lelaki cantik itu dalam pusaran ciuman menggairahkan yang begitu nikmat. Mencecap setiap rasa yang ada di bibir merah Jaejoong. Menghisap dan menggigit gemas bibir kenyal itu. Hingga membuat Jaejoong melenguh dan membuka bibirnya, hal yang tak ingin disia-siakan Yunho karena dengan begitu ia bisa menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Mengeksplor kehangatan basah yang ada di dalamnya. Saling membelit lidah dan bertukar saliva. Membuat keduanya semakin terbawa arus gairah yang memuncak dan di penuhi rasa mendamba untuk saling memiliki.

•

•

•

•

•

_**TBC.**_

_**Untuk pertanyaan tentang perjanjian apa di antara mereka itu... Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter *di gampar* .. Wahh, saya malah gak tau kalo mereka menghindari pernikahan dgn marga yang sama *nyengir* .. Nahh, chap ini udah menjawab sedikit dari apa yg mereka lakukan di thailand Ohoohoo... Untuk para author senior, mohon bimbingannya, supaya bisa menjadi author yang lebih baik dengan karya yang lebih baik lagi ne, *bow* **_

_**Ahh, ciuman di antara Yunpa dan Jaema cukup membalas rasa kecewa dan tidak rela para readers-shi kah?.. Setelah chap kemarin Soo Hyun dan Jaema ciuman panas, sekarang di bales sama Yunpa dengan ciuman yang lebih panas dan liar. Kekeke.**_

_**Nahh yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa Jaema bisa luluh gitu? Kog bisa diem aja di cium Yunpa? Kog tumben gak nyemprot Yunpa? Kog malah terkesan menggoda Yunpa malah? Hayooo, kog bisa gitu kenapa? *smirk* **_

_**Sampai ketemu jawabannya di chap depan readers-shi tercintah. Jeongmal mianhae jika masih ada typos yang nyempil atau gaya penulisan saya yang memburuk.**_

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk readers yang berkenan membaca, para reviewers yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, dan semua yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya, jeongmal gamsahamnida *bow***_

_**Spesial thanks for :**_

√ _**irna lee 96 √ Lia √ akiramia44 √ Vivi √ zuzydelya √ dienha √ Yanie √ JonginDO √ kimmy ranaomi √ Minozme √ GreanTea √ 5351 √ Cherry YunJae √ alby chun √ kim anna shinotsuke √ MinnaYeong √ Selena Jung √ DahsyatNyaff √ dheaniyuu √ rinayunjaerina √ jaena √ tinaYJS √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ Yunholic √ YoonJae100604 √ yuu √ echacheon √ NanaShe √ cha yeoja hongki √ Ai Rin Lee √ aismamangkona √ jingle bubble √ yoon HyunWoon √ msLeeana √ Jiyeon park √ Saki √ Dream Girls √ yunjae q √ Najiha Hizaki Anzu √ nabratz √ Shim Chwang √ Dewi15 √ Delulu √ nimahnurun √ Elis √ kim wiwin 9 √ BaBYunJae √ Jung Jaehyun √ YunjaeDDiction √ fanny kimiel √ MyBabyWonKyu √ Florent √ meirah 1111 √ quinniee √ azahra88 √ ClouDyRyeoRez √ herojaejae √ Jerin √ rizkyhandayani89 √ boobearchangkyu √ juan kwon 9 √ NaeAizawa √ My beauty jeje √ beserta para guest. **_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fated to Me**

• _**YUNJAE **_**•**

**Main Cast : **

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

√ **Kim Soo Hyun**

**Cast :**

√ **Park Yoochun**

√ **Kim Junsu**

√ **Shim Changmin**

**Disclaimer :****They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author : Alyse Shanidas**

**Genre : AU, OOC, BL, Urban-life, Love-Hate, Love Triangle, Crack Pairing, Lemon, Mpreg.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, Slash**

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter **

•

•

•

_**Desisan itu membuat Yunho segera melumat bibir Jaejoong. Membawa lelaki cantik itu dalam pusaran ciuman menggairahkan yang begitu nikmat. Mencecap setiap rasa yang ada di bibir merah Jaejoong. Menghisap dan menggigit gemas bibir kenyal itu. Hingga membuat Jaejoong melenguh dan membuka bibirnya, hal yang tak ingin disia-siakan Yunho karena dengan begitu ia bisa menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Mengeksplor kehangatan basah yang ada di dalamnya. Saling membelit lidah dan bertukar saliva. Membuat keduanya semakin terbawa arus gairah yang memuncak dan di penuhi rasa mendamba untuk saling memiliki. **_

•

•

•

√ **Chapter 5 √**

•

•

•

Suara debaman pintu yang ditutup dengan keras membuat Yunho tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya. Kepalanya menoleh menatap pintu kamar mandi yang kini telah tertutup rapat. Aishh!. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan hal seliar itu di saat ada Jaejoong di sekitarnya. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Jaejoong dengan wajah konyolnya yang pasti sangat memalukan itu. Yahh!. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Yunho serasa ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dasar laut.

Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terdiam membeku dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Tangan kanannya meraba dada tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Pertanyaan itu berputar memenuhi benaknya, hingga ia berfikir mungkin dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi akan mengalihkan sejenak pikirannya dari hal itu. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa hatinya berdesir nikmat. Ohh tidak-tidak. Kau pasti hanya gugup Kim Jaejoong. Ya. Hanya gugup semata, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Hyahh! Menjauhlah pikiran-pikiran konyol." Jaejoong memekik tanpa sadar. Tangan kanannya yang mengepal erat memukul pelan dadanya. Mencoba menghilangkan desiran aneh yang bersemayam disana. Belum hilang rasa aneh di dalam hatinya, Jaejoong sudah dikejutkan dengan ketukan pintu yang luar biasa berisik.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan huh? Cepat keluar Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku tidak mau. Dan aku tidak akan keluar." Bantah Jaejoong tegas. Bukankah seharusnya ia lah yang marah kepada Yunho karena dengan lancang telah memandang 'lapar' kearahnya? Tapi entah kenapa ia sungguh tidak punya nyali untuk keluar dan marah-marah didepan wajah menyebalkan lelaki itu. Yang ada nyalinya menciut dengan wajah memerah karena rasa malu.

"Aishh. Dasar kekanakan. Cepat keluar sekarang juga." Yunho mendengus kasar. Ia jadi tak habis fikir, kenapa Jaejoong hobi sekali mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi. Tadi saja sudah mengurung diri hingga berjam-jam. Sekarang mau di ulang lagi? Ohh. Astaga. Baru pertama kali ini ia benci dengan yang namanya pintu kamar mandi. "Cepat keluar. Hyaah! Aku bisa kencing di celana, buka pintunya sekarang juga."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong dengan perlahan segera membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ingin lebih lama lagi mengurung diri disana. Kasihan juga jika Yunho harus kesakitan menahan buang air kecil hanya karena sikap -sedikit- kekanakannya. Jadi mengalah sedikit saja tidak akan membuatnya rugi bukan?.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Kau ingin melihatku buang air kecil huh?"

"Dasar mesum."

Beberapa menit setelah Yunho menutup pintu kamar mandi suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. Dengan sedikit malas Jaejoong segera membuka pintu, sedangkan tubuhnya segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan hanya kepalanya yang menengok keluar. Tentu ia masih mempunyai rasa malu jika menampakkan dirinya dengan hanya memakai bathrobe saja. Jadi, bersembunyi adalah pilihan yang bijak, meski sedikit tidak sopan.

"Apakah anda Kim Jaejoong-shi?".

"Errr..." Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya ia tidak cukup paham dengan bahasa Thailand. Dan saat ini seorang pelayan hotel dengan perawakan tinggi dihadapannya mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu maksudnya.

"Ya, dia Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong segera menoleh kebelakang. Tepat dimana Yunho sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu berbicara dalam logat Thailand dengan cukup lancar. Ia akui, Yunho memang seorang CEO profesional yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Dengan pengetahuan bahasa asingnya yang menakjubkan, dia menjadi sosok seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang dikagumi banyak orang. Terlepas dari sifatnya yang dibenci banyak orang.

Seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu, Jaejoong segera menarik pelan lengan Yunho. "Jung Yunho bantu aku bertanya kepadanya. Kau tahu aku tidak tahu bahasa mereka, jadi bisa tolong katakan padanya apa salah satu dari mereka menemukan ponsel ku?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Jaejoong yang tampak sangat berharap ia mengatakan permintaannya itu. Mata bulatnya yang menatap penuh harap terlihat sangat menggemaskan, bahkan lelaki cantik itu lupa jika tadi mereka baru saja berdebat konyol dan saling melotot kesal. Ohh astaga. Demi ponsel itu dia rela mengesampingkan egonya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi, apa balasanmu atas jasa ku sebagai penerjemah mu eoh?"

Jaejoong terkejut, tidak menyangka jika Yunho meminta imbalan atas permintaannya barusan. Namun mengingat jika informasi tentang ponselnya juga sangat penting mungkin sebaiknya ia harus memikirkan cara apa kiranya yang cukup untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ranjang. Kau yang tidur diranjang, aku akan tidur di..umm..ahh sofa itu." Ucap Jaejoong lantang, jari telunjuknya menunjuk sofa yang terletak disudut ruangan. Yang ada dibenaknya saat ini hanyalah itu, karena ranjang di kamar ini hanya satu jadi tak apalah jika Yunho yang menggunakannya. Toh, disini lelaki itu adalah atasannya. Meski ia sangat membenci perangai buruknya tapi ia tak lupa tentang batasan kesopanan antara seorang pekerja dan pemimpin.

Yunho tergelak. Tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan semudah itu menyerah. Ia pikir mungkin lelaki cantik itu akan mengajaknya bertengkar lebih dulu atau mencercanya habis-habisan. Mengingat sifat Jaejoong yang selalu berontak padanya hanya karena hal kecil ia jadi tak habis fikir dengan tawaran itu.

Yunho segera menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah menahan kesal. Sedikit berdehem ia kemudian menatap pelayan hotel yang hanya menatap bingung kearahnya dan Jaejoong.

"Beri aku rekomendasi tempat menarik yang ada di sini." Ucap Yunho tegas. Dagunya sedikit terangkat, seakan ingin menunjukkan keangkuhan pada lawan bicaranya. Ciri khas seorang Jung Yunho ialah dia tidak pernah meminta tolong kepada seseorang. Setiap perkataannya adalah perintah mutlak yang harus dilakukan, tidak peduli dengan siapa ia berhadapan saat itu.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong berdecak pelan. Lagi-lagi ia memakai barang pemberian Yunho, kalau Soo Hyun sampai tahu pasti lelaki itu akan semakin berfikiran buruk, parahnya lagi kekasihnya itu kehilangan kepercayaan padanya. Pelayan hotel yang tadi ditemuinya ternyata hanya ingin menyerahkan beberapa pasang baju yang sudah dibelikan Yunho. Entah bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tahu ukuran pakaiannya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya, tidak kebesaran tidak pula kekecilan.

"Kau kenapa?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya. Lelaki cantik itu kerap kali terdengar menggerutu kemudian berdecak dan menghembuskan nafas kesal. Entah apa yang sedang malanda perasaan Jaejoong hingga seperti itu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sifatmu yang seenaknya membelikan ku barang-barang seperti itu. Aku memang tidak bisa membeli barang semahal itu, tapi setidaknya lebih baik aku memakai barang dari uang ku sendiri."

Yunho berdecak kesal menghadapi salah satu sifat Jaejoong yang dibencinya. Keras kepala dan tidak mau menghargai pemberiannya. "Baiklah kalau seperti itu yang kau mau. Sekarang, lepaskan."

"Yahh! Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan." Jaejoong menahan kedua tangan Yunho yang memaksa membuka kancing _Pea Coat _ tebal berwarna abu-abu yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Tetap jalankan mobilnya, aku tidak ingin terlambat dalam pertunjukkan itu." Yunho memberi perintah pada sopirnya yang mulai memelankan laju mobil. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Jaejoong yang menatap geram kearahnya. Kedua tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan kancing _Coat_ dari cekalan tangan Jaejoong yang tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

**Plak..**

**Hening...**

Nafas Jaejoong terdengar memburu setelah ia melayangkan satu tamparan ke pipi kiri Yunho. Matanya memerah menahan luapan emosi dan rasa kesal karena perbuatan Yunho barusan. Jaejoong menggigit kuat bibirnya menahan isakan yang hampir lolos, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Yunho. Tidak akan mau.

Yunho memegang pipinya yang terasa cukup nyeri. Tamparan Jaejoong cukup keras, dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya terdiam kaku. Tidak menyangka jika selama hidupnya ada orang yang dengan berani melayangkan tamparan keras yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Ya, tidak ada yang berani melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

Keadaan di dalam mobil itu masih tetap hening. Bahkan pengawal pribadi kepercayaan Yunho tidak berani menanyakan kondisi tuannya dalam situasi seperti ini. Ini cukup mencengangkan, belum pernah ia mendapati tuannya menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Jangankan sebuah tamparan keras, binatang kecil sejenis semut dan nyamuk saja tidak dibiarkan menyakitinya. 'Kim Jaejoong-shi sungguh sangat pemberani.' Decak Choi Seunghyun kagum dalam hati.

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka pemberianku kan? Jadi lepaskan saja pakaian itu jika hal itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik." Ucap Yunho datar. Rasa kaku dan sedikit nyeri mendera pipinya saat ia berbicara.

"Katakan itu sebelum aku memakainya tadi. Apa kau bermaksud membuatku telanjang huh?." Jaejoong memekik kesal. Mendengar pernyataan Yunho barusan membuat hatinya semakin mendidih emosi.

Yunho terdiam, tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan ini. Rencananya kesini bukanlah untuk berdebat dengan Jaejoong sepanjang waktu. Tapi menghabiskan waktu sesingkat dan sebisa mungkin dalam kesempatan langka ini. Yunho segera beringsut ke sudut pintu mobil, menatap suasana malam kota Bangkok-Thailand dari jendela mobil dalam diam. Membiarkan suasana di dalam mobil itu kembali hening.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendapati reaksi Yunho yang langsung terdiam membisu seperti itu. Diliriknya wajah Yunho dari samping, dapat dilihatnya pipi lelaki itu sedikit memerah. Sepertinya tamparannya tadi cukup keras dan mungkin juga menyakitkan. Sungguh itu tadi hanyalah gerakan refleks untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka sudah bertindak seperti itu. Ohh God, ia sudah berbuat kasar seperti seorang lelaki bar-bar.

"Mianhae.." Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Kepalanya menunduk menatap ujung sepatu _Semi Boot_ berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Sepatu yang juga merupakan pemberian Yunho, bahkan semua benda yang saat ini melekat ditubuhnya adalah pemberian Yunho. Hahh, ia jadi tidak enak sudah menampar lelaki itu setelah apa yang sudah diberikan padanya. Kalau bukan karena barang-barang ini, ia pasti hanya akan memakai bathrobe sepanjang malam. Aigoo, Kim Jaejoong pabboya.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Umm, kita akan kemana?" Seakan tidak ingin percakapan mereka terputus begitu saja Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kepalanya yang menunduk sedikit melirik kearah Yunho. Dilihatnya lelaki itu masih fokus menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban singkat Yunho akhirnya terdiam. Sepertinya lelaki itu enggan melanjutkan percakapan diantara mereka. Kepala Jaejoong yang tadinya menunduk kini ikut memperhatikan suasana luar yang cukup ramai sedangkan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

•

•

•

•

•

"Ohh..neomu gwiyeowo." Jaejoong memekik senang dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak layaknya anak kecil. Pertama kalinya melihat pertunjukkan dimana salah satu binatang kesukaannya ikut bermain di dalamnya membuat Jaejoong lupa akan dimana dan dengan siapa ia saat ini.

Bibir plumnya yang berwarna merah alami bak buah cherry masih menyunggingkan tawa manis yang sangat cantik. Tak ingin ketinggalan, dia pun ikut bertepuk tangan kelewat semangat yang mana terdengar cukup berisik, seperti tidak ingin jika salah satu bentuk antusiasnya teredam oleh suara penonton lainnya.

Yunho memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong dengan senyuman lebar. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan lelaki tampan itu sebelumnya. Suasana ruangan yang cukup ramai dan kebanyakan penonton memusatkan perhatian mereka pada pertunjukan Siam Niramit tak membuat Yunho ikut terlarut dalam suasana itu. Ia lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya. Tak jarang ia meneguk salivanya sedikit kasar ketika mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang tampak sangat menggoda ketika lelaki cantik itu menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya sendiri karena menahan pekikan gemas.

"Neomu yeoppo." Ucap Yunho lirih. Kepalanya menunduk mendapati kedua tangan Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar menggenggam erat lengan kirinya yang terbalut dalam _Leather Coat_ berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di dalam ruang pertunjukan Siam Niramit yang merupakan pertunjukan seni luar biasa yang ada di Bangkok. Menjadi pertunjukan yang sangat istimewa karena mengkolaborasikan tarian dan atraksi yang sangat memukau. Selain itu, tidak hanya manusia yang berperan di dalamnya, beberapa binatang hingga mamalia besar seperti gajah ikut mempertunjukkan kebolehannya di atas panggung.

Pertunjukkan Siam Niramit memang benar-benar mampu membuat mereka yang menontonnya berdecak kagum. Tidak heran jika mendapatkan predikat dari _Guinness World of Records sebagai 'The World's Highest Stage' _ begitulah sedikit penjelasan yang diketahui Yunho dari pelayan hotel yang mengantarkan pakaian Jaejoong dari sinilah Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong juga sangat menyukai binatang besar yang bernama Gajah tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar. Tetap disini dan jangan menyusahkan ku." Yunho berbisik sedikit keras ditelinga Jaejoong. Berharap jika suaranya mampu terdengar jelas oleh Jaejoong ditengah bisingnya suara pertunjukan yang baru berlangsung setengah permainan.

"Arra." Jaejoong menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. Sedangkan pandangannya tetap fokus menatap atraksi gajah yang sedang berlangsung di atas _stage_. Seperti tidak ingin melewatkan sedetik saja tingkah menggemaskan binatang favoritnya.

Melihat itu Yunho berdecak kesal. Tadi saja ia yang mengacuhkan Jaejoong, tapi coba lihat sekarang. Lelaki cantik itu bahkan tidak menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius, dia bahkan terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri hanya karena binatang besar bernama gajah. Hahh, apa yang menggemaskan dari binatang itu? Bahkan beruang dan panda terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan bukan?.

•

•

•

•

•

"Kenapa kau memandanginya terus? Aku yakin itu hanya berlian imitasi." Ucap Yunho acuh sembari membuka lembaran buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Jaejoong memicing kesal menatap Yunho yang sedang berbaring tengkurap bertumpu pada guling yang diletakkan dibawah dada bidangnya sambil membaca buku tebal bersampul putih yang entah apa itu isinya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak berminat untuk mengetahuinya dan dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Lelaki cantik itu lebih tertarik dengan kalung bermotif gajah yang sedang dikenakannya.

Senyum lebar tak henti mengembang di bibir plumnya ketika Jaejoong mengingat bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kalung itu. Saat itu salah seorang penari dari Siam Niramit menunjuknya untuk bergabung di atas _stage_ dan ikut menari dengan dikelilingi beberapa gajah. Ia yang memang buta bahasa Thailand akhirnya menggenggam tangan Yunho untuk ikut serta bersamanya di atas _stage_. Wajahnya bahkan dibuat merah padam ketika sorakan dan riuh tepuk tangan penonton mengiringi langkahnya dan Yunho yang berjalan beriringan.

Dan saat ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di atas _stage, _seekor gajah berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah kalung bermotif gajah yang melingkar dibelalainya. Yunho lalu menyuruhnya menunduk dan gajah itu berhasil memakaikan kalung itu kelehernya. Sebuah kalung cantik yang membuatnya terpukau. Ia bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata haru ketika mendapatkannya.

"Bukan karena kemewahannya yang membuatku terpukau. Terlebih karena ini merupakan pemberian dari salah satu binatang yang ku suka. Seperti definisi kebahagiaan, titik dari kebahagiaan itu sendiri bukan dari keindahan dan kemewahan bagian luarnya, tetapi keindahan dan kemewahan yang ada didalamnya lah yang lebih utama. Itu bahkan jauh akan membuatmu bahagia." Ucap Jaejoong lembut dengan senyuman manis. Kedua matanya masih fokus menatap kalung yang melingkar indah dileher jenjangnya.

Kalung bermotif gajah kecil yang bagian tubuhnya dibentuk dari berlian _pink_ murni dengan warna cemerlang dan sangat jernih. Kemilaunya terlihat bersinar ketika bersatu dengan kulit tubuhnya. Sedangkan belalai, telinga, dan kakinya dihiasi dengan berlian putih yang sangat indah. Bagi Jaejoong kalung ini sudah sangat mewah dan istimewa. Kalaupun berlian ini hanyalah imitasi bukanlah hal penting baginya.

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong pun terdiam dengan pandangan sedikit kosong. Kata-kata Jaejoong secara tak langsung sudah mencubit hatinya. Jadi bagi Jaejoong kemewahan bukanlah segalanya? Bukanlah bentuk kebahagiaan yang nyata? Begitu juga yang selama ini didapatkannya. Ia dilimpahi kemewahan yang jauh dari kebahagiaan. Kemewahannya dihiasi dengan tangisan pilu, kesepian dan kerinduan yang menyayat hati. Apa itu artinya Jaejoong juga tidak ingin memasuki dunianya yang tampak bersinar akan tetapi ada suram dan kekelaman didalamnya?. Apakah benar seperti itu?.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu. Dalam keheningan itu Yunho melirik pergerakan Jaejoong yang duduk dengan gelisah di single sofa yang ada disudut ruangan. Lelaki cantik itu terlihat membuang nafas kesal dengan bibir yang mempout lucu. Terkadang Jaejoong juga menggertakkan giginya hingga rahangnya mengeras. Entah apa yang sudah membuat moodnya berubah secepat itu hanya dalam hitungan waktu yang bahkan belum ada 1 jam.

"Emm.. Jung Yunho? Bolehkan aku meminjam ponselmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah Yunho.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menghubungi seseorang."

"Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan."

Mendengar itu tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum senang. Namun ditahannya sekuat mungkin senyuman yang ingin mengembang di bibirnya. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang kini sudah berdiri di samping meja nakas dimana ponselnya berada. "Hmm. Silahkan saja."

"Bukan kekasihku, lebih tepatnya tunanganku." Jaejoong mengucapkannya sambil berlalu menuju balkon. Bersandar pada teralis balkon dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

Yunho melotot kesal. Sial! Ia terlambat melarangnya. Apa Jaejoong memang sengaja mengatakan itu untuk mengelabuinya? Hahh, cerdik sekali akal bulusnya itu. Tahu saja kalau ia tadinya sudah bersumpah tidak akan meminjamkan ponsel itu jika Jaejoong mengatakan akan menghubungi lelaki kalem itu. Aishh, ini namanya bunuh diri dalam jebakannya sendiri.

Apa ini merupakan karma karena ia tadi sudah membohongi Jaejoong?. Astaga. Ia memang mengatakan pada Jaejoong jika semua _staff_ hotel tidak ada yang menemukan ponselnya. Padahal ia tidak menanyakan tentang ponsel Jaejoong sama sekali. Hahh, bagaimana mau menayakannya? Ponsel itu bahkan tidak hilang sama sekali. Mau sampai berganti musim pun ponsel itu tidak akan ditemukan dilingkungan hotel ini bukan?.

•

•

•

•

•

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu. Jaejoong masih terdiam di balkon kamar hotel yang udaranya semakin malam kian dingin. Ia menatap sedih ponsel hitam ditangannya. Soo Hyun memang sudah memaafkannya, tapi ia tahu lelaki itu masih menyimpan perasaan kesal di hatinya. Dari cara bicaranya yang kaku dan ungkapan cintanya yang terasa hambar sangat jelas kalau kekasihnya itu menyimpan luka dan amarah dalam hatinya.

Tetapi yang sedari tadi membuatnya bingung adalah Soo Hyun sempat mengatakan 'Semoga saja yang diberitakan mereka itu tidak benar.' Diberitakan mereka? Mereka siapa? Sungguh ia tidak tahu sama sekali apa maksud dari perkataan itu.

Hahh, sudahlah. Ia akan menanyakan hal itu langsung pada Soo Hyun saat pulang nanti. Sekarang lebih baik ia segera tidur, berhubung langit malam semakin terlihat pekat meski jalanan masih begitu ramai, tapi tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa mengantuk yang kini mulai menderanya. Saat ini yang dibutuhkannya adalah berbaring nyaman dan menunggu esok datang. Lebih cepat lebih baik karena ia sudah tak sabar untuk pulang ke Seoul.

Langkah Jaejoong mendekati ranjang terhenti, ketika dilihatnya Yunho yang terlelap damai dengan posisi tengkurap diatas buku yang tadi dibacanya. Suara dengkuran lelaki itu bahkan terdengar hingga tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Karena kau sudah tertidur maka akan ku katakan sekarang saja. Umm.. Jung Yunho, terimakasih untuk ponselnya, itu sangat menolongku." Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Untungnya Yunho sudah tertidur, jadi ia bisa mengatakannya dengan cukup lancar. Coba kalau Yunho masih terbangun, pasti setan menyebalkan yang bersemayam dalam tubuh lelaki itu akan mulai bertingkah. Entah menyindirnya dengan ucapan sinis atau mungkin memarahinya karena terlalu lama menggunakan ponselnya.

"Dan...Kau tidak perlu memakai selimut ini." Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan menarik bedcover yang sebagian tertindih oleh tubuh besar Yunho. Giginya ikut menggertak kuat ketika ia mulai menariknya sekuat tenaga. Tubuh Jaejoong bahkan sampai terhuyung kebelakang karenanya.

"Hahh, semoga saja aku tidak membeku kedinginan. Kalau itu sampai terjadi aku benar-benar akan meminta cuti hingga beberapa minggu padamu. Kau dengar itu?!" Jaejoong mengucapkannya sambil melotot kesal kearah Yunho. Namun melihat cara tidur Yunho yang seperti anak kecil membuat Jaejoong seketika mengalihkan rasa kesalnya dengan tawa tertahan.

Dua kali ia melihat gaya tidur aneh CEO arogan itu. Bagaimana kalau ia mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto kemudian menyebarkannya?. Ahh, para wanita plastik yang sok cantik dengan pakaian sexy itu pasti akan pingsan dengan wajah shock saat mengetahui wajah konyol lelaki impian mereka. Ahh, tidak-tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Akan ia simpan sendiri saja pemandangan langka ini. Hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

•

•

•

•

•

Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Ia berdecak pelan menyadari tingkah konyolnya saat terbangun tadi. Entah kenapa rasa takut ditinggalkan Jaejoong menyusup dalam hatinya ketika ia tidak mendapati lelaki cantik itu tidur di sofa. Kenyataan jika Jaejoong tidak mungkin memilih satu ranjang bersamanya membuat ia khawatir seketika. Ia bahkan sudah berlari mondar-mandir di pagi buta hanya karena gelisah.

Untungnya suara lenguhan Jaejoong yang tidur diatas lantai membuatnya tersadar jika lelaki cantik itu masih tetap bersamanya. Ia jadi tak habis fikir mengetahui kenyataan itu, bisa-bisanya Jaejoong memilih tidur dilantai yang dingin seperti itu sepanjang malam. Membuat perasaan bersalah kian menyelinap ke dalam relung hatinya. Dirinya bahkan sudah berbohong pada Jaejoong, tetapi lelaki cantik itu tetap menepati perkataannya.

Dengan perlahan ia segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan memindahkannya diatas ranjang. Diam-diam memandangi wajah lelapnya dalam keheningan. Entah ini hanya karena dorongan rasa ingin menatap wajah Jaejoong lebih lama dalam jarak yang cukup dekat atau mungkin ini karena sebuah perasaan aneh yang sedang menggelitik hatinya . Yunho tidak peduli akan semua itu, karena yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah mengikuti kata hatinya saja.

"Kau sangat cantik..mempesona.." Ucapan Yunho terhenti sejenak. Ibu jarinya tanpa sadar menelusuri garis wajah Jaejoong yang terbentuk sempurna. Desiran aneh kembali menggelitik hatinya ketika ia secara langsung dapat menyentuh rasa kenyal dan lembut wajah halus bak batu pualam milik Jaejoong.

"Tapi...saat mata ini terbuka, kau akan menatapku dengan sorot kebencian dan kemarahan yang begitu menggebu." Yunho mengucapkannya sambil menyusuri kelopak mata Jaejoong yang tertutup sempurna. Permukaan jari telunjuknya pun dapat merasakan sapuan bulu mata Jaejoong yang lentik.

"Begitu pula saat bibir ini terbuka..." Yunho terdiam. Rasa ingin mencecap bibir itu mulai memenuhi benaknya. Bayangan akan manisnya bibir itu dalam imajinasi liarnya terasa berputar-putar untuk ikut merasakan rasa yang sebenarnya. Mengikuti dorongan hatinya dengan perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Menyatukan bibir mereka yang kini saling menempel.

Yunho menarik nafasnya perlahan ketika jantungnya ikut bertalu sangat cepat hingga membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Rasa tidak puas jika hanya menempel seperti ini saja membuatnya lebih berani untuk mencecap dan menghisap bibir plum itu.

Jaejoong melenguh, diiringi dengan kedua matanya yang ikut terbuka perlahan. Bola matanya langsung membulat terkejut mendapati Yunho dengan jarak sedekat ini. Secara refleks kedua tangannya segera mendorong tubuh Yunho. Tubuhnya pun segera beringsut ditepi ranjang. Astaga. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya ketika ia sedang tidur? Pikiran buruk mulai menghantui Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran, mendapati Yunho yang hanya melenguh kemudian tertidur lagi. Jadi lelaki itu masih tidur? Tapi kenapa ia bisa pindah ke ranjang? Apa mungkin ia semalam yang tanpa sadar pindah ke ranjang? Astaga. Apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan? Dengan panik Jaejoong segera membuka selimutnya, mengamati kaos putih dan celana kainnya yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak pegal, ia juga tidak merasakan sakit yang mendera tubuh bawahnya. Ohh syukurlah, mereka tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Akan tetapi, apa yang barusan ia dan Yunho lakukan?. Dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang Jaejoong menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Rasa basah dan sedikit bengkak menyapa permukaan jemarinya yang sedikit bergetar karena gugup. Jaejoong segera memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Berharap jika apa yang barusan terjadi adalah mimpinya belaka. Dalam hitungan ke 3 ia akan terbangun dan mendapati dirinya masih berbaring diatas lantai.

Namun, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Ia tetap mendapati dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang. Yunho juga terlihat tidur dengan nafas teratur. Jadi? Ciuman itu? Kyaaaa, itu kenyataan. Jaejoong memekik histeris sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. Membuat Yunho mengintip dengan sebelah matanya.

"Astaga. Kamar mandi lagi?" Desah Yunho frustasi mendapati tingkah konyol Jaejoong sejak kemarin. "Baru kali ini aku benar-benar memiliki keinginan untuk menghancur leburkan kamar mandi itu."

•

•

•

•

•

_**TBC.**_

_**Satu-satunya review yang**_ _**berbeda dari review lainnya. :-D Just for fun.**_

√**rinayunjaerina**

senang bngt liat soo hyun menderita, semoga si soo hyun memtuskn umma dngn cpt ne..? kenapa umma jadi pasrah gitu di cium appa, apa appa menghayal ne mencium umma? lllaannjjuuuuuttt!

_**~ Noh, bang .. Ada yang seneng liat abang menderita padahal yg lain ngenes liat abang menderita. *ngadu ceritanya* **_

_**Kim Soo Hyun : terlalu sadis caramu dear **__rinayunjaerina._ _***pout***_

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk readers yang berkenan membaca, para reviewers yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, dan semua yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya, jeongmal gamsahamnida *bow*.**_

_***Ketjup banjir* untuk reviewers tercintahh.. Gamsahamnida dear untuk semangat dan reviewnya. **_

_**Spesial thanks for :**_

√ _**irna lee 96 √ Lia √ akiramia44 √ Vivi √ zuzydelya √ dienha √ Yanie √ JonginDO √ kimmy ranaomi √ Minozme √ GreanTea √ 5351 √ Cherry YunJae √ alby chun √ kim anna shinotsuke √ MinnaYeong √ Selena Jung √ DahsyatNyaff √ dheaniyuu √ rinayunjaerina √ jaena √ tinaYJS √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ Yunholic √ YoonJae100604 √ yuu √ echacheon √ NanaShe √ cha yeoja hongki √ Ai Rin Lee √ aismamangkona √ jingle bubble √ yoon HyunWoon √ msLeeana √ Jiyeon park √ Saki √ Dream Girls √ yunjae q √ Najiha Hizaki Anzu √ nabratz √ Shim Chwang √ Dewi15 √ Delulu √ nimahnurun √ Elis √ kim wiwin 9 √ BaBYunJae √ Jung Jaehyun √ YunjaeDDiction √ fanny kimiel √ MyBabyWonKyu √ Florent √ meirah 1111 √ quinniee √ azahra88 √ ClouDyRyeoRez √ herojaejae √ Jerin √ rizkyhandayani89 √ boobearchangkyu √ juan kwon 9 √ NaeAizawa √ My beauty jeje √ bambielulu √ septiJOY √ vianashim √ puji √ Mickeyrang √ misschokyulate2 √ whirlwind27 √ minminkyu √ rsza √ aiska jung √ yunjaeboo √ tobie15 √ Himura Hana √ Safitri676 √ jj √ littlecupcake noona √ diahmiftachulningtyas √ Minkyu √ Park July √ beserta para guest. **_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fated to Me**

• _**YUNJAE **_**•**

**Main Cast : **

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

√ **Kim Soo Hyun**

**Cast :**

√ **Park Yoochun**

√ **Kim Junsu**

√ **Shim Changmin**

**Disclaimer :****They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author : Alyse Shanidas**

**Genre : AU, OOC, BL, Urban-life, Love-Hate, Love Triangle, Crack Pairing, Lemon, Mpreg.**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, Slash**

•

•

•

√ **Previous Chapter **

•

•

•

_**Namun, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Ia tetap mendapati dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang. Yunho juga terlihat tidur dengan nafas teratur. Jadi? Ciuman itu? Kyaaaa, itu kenyataan. Jaejoong memekik histeris sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. Membuat Yunho mengintip dengan sebelah matanya. **_

_**"Astaga. Kamar mandi lagi?" Desah Yunho frustasi mendapati tingkah konyol Jaejoong sejak kemarin. "Baru kali ini aku benar-benar memiliki keinginan untuk menghancur leburkan kamar mandi itu."**_

•

•

•

√ **Chapter 6 √**

•

•

•

Setelah kemarin hujan mengguyur Thailand hingga membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong memilih untuk bertenduh di hotel semalaman. Pagi ini sebelum kembali ke Seoul, mereka memutuskan untuk melihat lahan kosong yang rencananya akan digunakan Yunho untuk mendirikan cabang baru Jung Corp. Tanah seluas beberapa ratus hektar yang masih sangat alami karena banyaknya rumput, pohon dan beberapa tanaman yang tumbuh subur diatasnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Yunho berucap tenang sembari mengamati lahan kosong yang rencananya akan dibangun perusahaan cabang Jung Corp. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk mengitari lahan itu.

"Kasihan gajah-gajah itu."

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya. Bingung dengan maksud Jaejoong tentang 'gajah-gajah'. Apa setelah melihat pertunjukan semalam, sekarang kepala Jaejoong sudah dipenuhi dengan hewan besar bernama gajah itu?. Astaga. Yunho menepuk pelan keningnya mendapati pemikiran buruk seperti itu.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kau benar-benar.." Yunho sudah hampir melayangkan bentakan kesal akan jawaban Jaejoong yang tidak nyambung sama sekali. Namun pekikan itu terhenti ketika dilihatnya ada sekumpulan gajah yang terlihat sedang memakan rumput yang tumbuh subur di lahan ini.

"Mereka sudah sangat kelelahan karena setiap malam harus melakukan atraksi. Dan mungkin hanya tempat inilah satu-satunya alam bebas untuk mereka." Jaejoong memandang prihatin sekumpulan gajah kecil yang terlihat berlarian mengejar induknya. Rasa iba karena mereka yang seharusnya menikmati habitat aslinya di alam bebas kini harus bekerja demi menghasilkan uang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Dapat dilihatnya mata bulat lelaki cantik itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia jadi ikut merasa tidak tega jika harus memaksa membuka cabang perusahaan di tempat ini. Melihat Jaejoong yang begitu memperhatikan kondisi gajah sampai sejauh itu membuatnya jadi tersentuh.

"Kau lihat anak gajah itu? Mereka terlihat senang sekali berlarian mengejar induknya bukan? Sejatinya mereka tidak tahu kalau saat besar nanti cambukan dan paksaan dari Mahout akan menghantuinya."

Sekarang Yunho benar-benar sudah menghadap langsung ke arah Jaejoong. Memperhatikan tetesan demi tetesan yang mengalir di pipi putih pucatnya. Dapat Yunho lihat tangan kanan Jaejoong yang menggenggam kalung gajahnya terlihat mengepal dan sedikit bergetar.

Yunho termangu. Secara tidak langsung kata-kata Jaejoong tadi sudah seperti tamparan keras untuknya. Dan kata itu berhasil membuat hatinya bimbang setengah mati. Mendirikan anak cabang perusahaan memang penting, karena dengan begitu ia bisa melanjutkan keinginan mendiang sang appa untuk memperluas perusahaan yang telah di perjuangkan beliau sampai sejauh ini. Akan tetapi, perkataan Jaejoong tadi juga ada benarnya. Kebebasan para gajah itu saja sudah terengut paksa, apa ia akan dengan tega merebut kebebasan mereka satu-satunya?. Astaga.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi saja." Yunho segera berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk memperhatikan sekumpulan gajah didepannya. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa menuju tempat dimana mobilnya berada. Tapi sesungguhnya ini hanyalah alasan Yunho untuk menghindari Jaejoong. Sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Ehh?.. Ohh.. Yahh! Jung Yunho, tunggu." Jaejoong mengusap kasar air matanya. Kemudian berlari mengejar langkah Yunho yang sudah cukup jauh darinya. Jaejoong berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya agar sejajar dengan Yunho, tetapi langkahnya selalu tertinggal dibelakang lelaki itu. Memang dasar kaki Yunho yang jenjang jadi membuat langkahnya lebar seperti itu. Jelas saja kalau ia kalah telak. Aishh.

"Apa kau..."

"Tidak akan." Ucap Yunho cepat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis mendengar deru nafas Jaejoong yang tidak teratur karena lelaki cantik itu sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku." Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Namun tak urung bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Kepalanya segera menoleh kebelakang menatap sekumpulan gajah disana sambil tersenyum lebar. 'Itu balasanku atas kalung indah semalam teman.'

"Bukankah memang itu jawaban yang kau inginkan?."

"Umbb. Kau tahu? Saat ini aku sungguh sangat bahagia." Jaejoong mengangguk senang. Kepalanya menengadah menatap sekumpulan awan cerah yang berarak perlahan seperti mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Rasa senang karena ia berhasil mempertahankan lahan itu untuk para gajah membuat hatinya bahagia tak terkira. Entahlah, perasaannya saat ini tidak bisa dijabarkan.

"Aku ikut senang kalau kau senang." Yunho mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan. Angin bahkan dapat menerbangkan alunan suaranya hingga bersatu dengan gemerisik ranting dan daun yang tertiup angin.

"Mwo? Apa yang tadi kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Lupakan."

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong mulai berjalan mengendap-ngendap tanpa menimbulkan suara mendekati _lazy boy chair _dimana kekasihnya sedang bersantai sambil memejamkan mata. Lelaki cantik itu meringis sedih melihat guratan lelah dan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi kedua mata Soo Hyun. Apa semalamam Soo Hyun tidak tidur sampai terlihat kelelahan seperti itu?

"Jaejoong-ah."

Kata itu terucap pelan dari bibir Soo Hyun dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Setelahnya lelaki itu tampak menghela nafas cukup panjang, suatu hal yang sering dilakukan ketika hatinya sedang dipenuhi dengan beban yang cukup rumit. Kebiasaan yang selalu Jaejoong ingat sejak mereka mulai menjalin hubungan percintaan.

Tangan Jaejoong yang hampir terulur akhirnya hanya mengambang diudara kosong. Dapat dilihatnya setetes air mata tampak terjatuh dari sudut mata Soo Hyun yang terpejam. Jakunnya terlihat naik turun karena menelan paksa salivanya seperti sedang menahan tangis yang ingin meledak.

"Aku disini." Jaejoong berucap pelan sembari mengecup kening Soo Hyun. Tubuhnya sedikit merunduk agar dapat mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan sang kekasih. Rasa bersalah kian menyusup kedalam hati Jaejoong ketika didapatinya beberapa botol soju yang tampak berserakan diatas meja.

Awalnya, Soo Hyun pikir itu hanyalah khayalan tentang Jaejoong karena ia begitu terbebani dengan bayangan-bayangan buruk yang terjadi disana. Tapi saat keningnya merasakan rasa lembut dan basah bibir Jaejoong, ia tahu itu bukanlah khayalan belaka. Maka dari itu ia mulai berani membuka perlahan kedua matanya.

"Jae..?."

"Ne Hyunnie.." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendapati wajah sedikit tak yakin yang dilayangkan Soo Hyun untuknya. Apa ia begitu tampak sangat mempesona layaknya malaikat yang baru turun dari langit sampai Soo Hyun memandang silau ke arahnya seperti itu?.

"Hug me, please!." Soo Hyun berucap lemah. Rasa tak percaya kalau Jaejoong sudah ada didepannya saat ini membuatnya ingin menangis saja. Kalau ini hanya mimpi ia sungguh tak ingin bangun tetapi kalau ini nyata, ia tak ingin waktu bergulir dengan cepat.

"Manja sekali. Aku bahkan baru meninggalkanmu satu hari."

"Apa kau bermaksud meninggalkanku lebih lama? Itu saja sudah membuatku tersiksa." Soo Hyun segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong lebih dekat kepadanya. Mendekap tubuh mungil kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau bau sekali."

"Ohh, benarkah?."

"Ummb, apa kau belum mandi?."

"Aku memang sedang malas mandi."

"Yahh! Lepassss.. Sudah sesore ini dan kau bahkan belum mandi sama sekali."

"Ahaahaa.."

•

•

•

•

•

"Siapa yang akan kita temui Sajangnim?."

"Arsitek."

Jaejoong mengernyit heran. Bukankan kemarin Yunho bilang tidak jadi membangun anak cabang perusahaan di Thailand?. Tapi apa maksudnya ini? Menemui arsitek katanya? Bukankah itu artinya dia akan tetap melanjutkan pembangunan itu? Jadi disini ia sedang di bohongi? Astaga, bodohnya ia yang sempat memuji kebaikan lelaki itu. Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati. Rasa kesal dan marah karena dibohongi membuatnya ingin menampar Yunho yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Bukankah anda bilang tidak jadi melakukan pembangunan disana?." Tanya Jaejoong sinis.

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika akan mendirikan perusahaan ku disana bukan?." Sekarang giliran Yunho yang tersenyum mengejek. Mendadak ia ingin tertawa keras melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah menahan kesal. Sorot matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa marah yang sangat kentara terlihat. Namun mengingat sebentar lagi akan ada kejutan yang menarik ia berusaha mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

"Aku memintanya karena ku dengar **dia** adalah arsitek yang paling banyak dicari. Arsitekturnya sangat mengesankan dan membuat mereka yang menggunakan jasanya akan berdecak kagum. Dan sekarang aku ingin membuktikan perkataan itu dengan bertemu langsung dengannya." Yunho menekankan kata **dia** hingga terdengar seperti ada nada tidak suka di dalamnya.

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung, perasaan was-was kini ikut menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa fikirannya langsung tertuju pada Soo Hyun. Tidak mungkin. Yunho tidak mungkin menggunakan jasa Soo Hyun bukan?. Semoga saja tidak, sungguh ia sangat tidak ingin Soo Hyun berhubungan dengan Yunho. Mengingat sifat Yunho yang sangat arogan dan tidak akan bisa menerima hasil yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya bukan tidak mungkin lagi jika Yunho akan melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Jaejoong tentang kata-kata Junsu beberapa hari setelah peristiwa dirinya yang hampir tertabrak saat itu. Kabarnya orang yang hampir menabraknya itu dipecat secara tidak hormat dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tidak sampai disitu saja, lelaki itu saat ini berada di rumah sakit jiwa karena depresi berujung dengan percobaan bunuh diri.

Belum lagi tentang peristiwa ganjil yang kerap datang setelah mereka melakukan pertentangan maupun melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan seorang Jung Yunho. Banyak diantara mereka yang perusahaannya jatuh pailit, depresi dan berujung percobaan bunuh diri. Dari sekian kasus yang sama tidak seorang pun yang berhasil membangun kembali perusahaannya seperti sedia kala.

Jaejoong bergidik, entah apa yang sudah dimanipulasi oleh Yunho hingga banyak yang berakhir seperti itu. Satu hal yang Jaejoong simpulkan dari banyaknya kasus itu adalah, Jung Yunho tidak akan mengotori tangannya sendiri untuk membinasakan musuhnya. Dia memilih menggunakan cara aman dengan menekan titik kelemahan musuhnya sampai mereka menyerah dengan keadaannya sendiri. Itulah yang membuat nama seorang Jung Yunho tetap bersih dimata hukum.

"Apa kau sangat penasaran dengannya, Kim Jaejoong-shi?."

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya. Rasa khawatir dan takut semakin memenuhi hatinya ketika melihat seringaian sadis yang tersungging dibibir hati Yunho. Hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong meremas cukup kuat kedua tangannya yang berada dibawah meja. Jaejoong bahkan sudah tidak mampu merasakan rasa sakitnya karena rasa takut seolah mendominasinya. Jaejoong menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bertanya kepada Yunho. "Siapa arsitek itu Sajangnim?."

"Tepat dibelakangmu. Dan kau akan tahu siapa arsitek itu."

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mulai memutar pandangannya ke belakang. Tepat dimana seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam formal yang tampak rapi. Berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya. "Dia..."

"Kim Soo Hyun." Ucap Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong. Rasa puas tidak bisa di sembunyikannya saat melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong. 'Well, itukah orang yang membuatmu selalu bahagia Kim Jaejoong? Dan sekarang aku ingin mengetahui sejauh apa kalian bisa bertahan setelah aku mengusik hubungan ini. Bukankah ini permainan yang menarik?' Tawa sinis Yunho dalam hati.

"Mianhamnida sudah membuat anda menunggu Yunho-shi." Soo Hyun berucap sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum ramah kepada Yunho. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang siapapun dapat melihatnya sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang secara tersirat.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Soo Hyun, salah satu arsitek dari perusahaan arsitektur MP ART." Ucap Soo Hyun ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Yunho sebagai langkah awal untuk kerjasama yang akan mereka lakukan.

Yunho hanya menatap datar tangan Soo Hyun yang terulur dihadapannya. Rasa enggan membuat tangannya sedikit kaku saat membalas jabatan tangan itu. Menatap Soo Hyun sedekat ini membuat perasaan kesal dan sensitif memenuhi hatinya. "Anda tidak perlu berkenalan dengan sekretaris saya bukan?. Tidak bisakah kita langsung membahas urusan pekerjaan saja?."

Tangan Soo Hyun yang sudah ingin terulur ke arah Jaejoong pun hanya mengambang di udara kosong. Tidak percaya jika Yunho baru saja melayangkan peringatan yang sudah seperti tameng pelindung agar ia tak menyentuh Jaejoong sama sekali. Rasa kesal dan emosi karena tunangannya sendiri sedang diklaim milik orang lain secara tak langsung, jelas mengusiknya. Namun dibuangnya jauh-jauh perasaan itu demi tuntutan kerja profesional.

"Mianhamnida Yunho-shi."

"Emm, mianhamnida, saya ingin ke pergi ke toilet sebentar." Jaejoong berucap pelan dengan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban siapapun ia pun meninggalkan kedua orang yang kini saling memandang dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Akting yang cukup bagus Soo Hyun-shi." Yunho menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Kedua tangannya pun bertepuk tangan kecil mendapati Soo Hyun yang ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Anda juga cukup pintar dalam berakting Yunho-shi." Soo Hyun menjawabnya dengan terkekeh kecil. Menghadapi seorang Jung Yunho tidak harus dengan kekakuan dan emosi yang berujung merugikan dirinya sendiri bukan?. Jadi lebih baik ia mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh 'saingannya'. Bolehkah ia menyebutnya seperti itu? Setelah semua keganjilan yang ia tahu merupakan campur tangan seorang Jung Yunho.

" Ahh, bagaimana dengan liburan anda di Thailand?."

"Tentunya sangat mengesankan dan..." Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya sambil melihat ekspresi wajah Soo Hyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah tegang. "Cukup menggairahkan. Bisa kau bayangkan ketika kau bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja dalam satu ruangan dan bahkan satu ranjang bersama orang yang bagaikan magnet yang membuatmu selalu tertarik padanya."

Mendengar itu Soo Hyun menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Mencoba meringankan sesak yang kini memenuhi hatinya. Bayangan buruk jelas berputar-putar di dalam benaknya. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan Yunho selama ia berkuasa. Dan sekarang hatinya mulai bimbang, antara percaya dan tidak.

"Kalaupun anda bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya Yunho-shi." Soo Hyun tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Tidak ingin jika Yunho sampai tahu apa yang kini sedang mendera hatinya. Bukankah terkadang lawan kita bisa menjadi guru terbaik meski itu cukup berbahaya?. Dan inilah hasilnya, ia belajar mempertahankan ekspresi wajah tenangnya dari sikap Yunho kepadanya.

Mendengar itu Yunho terkekeh pelan, tidak menyangka jika sosok dihadapannya saat ini cukup berani untuk membalikkan setiap perkataannya. Dan suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya karena selama ini setiap lawannya akan berujung pada perdebatan karena emosi mendengar setiap nada pedas yang terucap dari bibirnya. Terkecuali untuk Soo Hyun yang tetap berekspresi tenang seperti itu. Ia seolah terpacu untuk semakin memperebutkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Terlepas dari masalah pribadi kita, aku akan tetap memintamu menjadi arsitek sebagai bentuk formalitas kerja." Yunho menyunggingkan seringaian tipis. Semua yang dilakukannya bukan atas dasar pekerjaan semata. Jauh didalamnya ia menyimpan rencana kecil yang cukup menarik.

•

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di depan toilet khusus para staff yang berada di lantai atas. Menghiraukan sebagian staff yang berdecak kesal karena tingkahnya yang cukup mengganggu. Ia tidak peduli akan semua itu. Yang membuatnya resah setengah mati adalah pertemuan Yunho dan Soo Hyun. Pertanyaan seputar kenapa Yunho harus menggunakan jasa Soo Hyun membuatnya bingung seketika.

Memang benar kalau Soo Hyun adalah salah satu arsitek yang banyak dicari karena keindahan rancangan arsitekturnya. Akan tetapi yang ingin mengajaknya bekerja sama adalah Jung Yunho, CEO arogan yang selalu berkuasa. Dia bahkan mampu meminta arsitek profesional luar negeri untuk merancang bangunan perusahaannya. Tapi kenapa harus Soo Hyun?.

Bukan maksudnya disini ia meremehkan kemampuan Soo Hyun. Terlebih ia sangat khawatir jika tunangannya itu berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho yang berhati batu, tidak mempunyai perasaan dan belas kasian. Ya, koreksi sedikit, mungkin sebenarnya Yunho memiliki sedikit, ingat itu...sedikit belas kasihan. Ohh Gosh, apa yang harus dilakukannya?.

"Astaga. Aaa...apa...apa Yunho tahu kalau Soo Hyun adalah tunanganku?." Ucap Jaejoong terbata. Mengingat sifat Yunho yang bisa saja menyuruh siapapun untuk mengetahui tentang kehidupannya, jelas tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Yunho tahu tentang Soo Hyun. Tapi untuk apa Yunho mengetahuinya? Bukankah lelaki itu pernah mengatakan tidak peduli dengan semua yang menyangkut tentang kehidupannya? Ya. Yunho tidak akan mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mengetahui tentang kehidupannya. Ya, sudah pasti seperti itu.

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya seperti orang yang sedang dilanda kegugupan. Bingung dengan segala prasangka yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini. "Huwaaa, aku harus bagaimana?."

Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan bingung. Keduanya mengernyit aneh mendapati wajah kusut Jaejoong yang sudah seperti orang frustasi. Sebenarnya mereka baru saja akan memasuki ruangan Yoochun. Hanya saja saat melewati lorong menuju toilet, mereka melihat wajah cemas Jaejoong yang cukup membuat siapapun jadi terheran-heran.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah polosnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Bibir dan mata sipitnya tampak membulat lucu. Persis seperti ekspresi anak kecil yang sedang dipenuhi rasa keingintahuan.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara unik cukup nyaring dan mampu memekakkan telinga, suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Jun...su.." Tangan Jaejoong yang sudah hampir menjitak kepala Junsu jadi mengambang di udara kosong. Ketika yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Park Yoochun, _Chief Marketing and Commerce_ Jung Corp yang merupakan salah satu staff direksi yang cukup berpengaruh di perusahaan ini. Dan sudah pasti sebagai atasannya juga.

"Umm, Yoochun-shi... mianhamnida." Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit membungkuk kearah Yoochun. Tidak menyangka jika ia tadi sudah hampir melayangkan jitakan kesal ke arah atasannya itu.

"Gwaenchana Jaejoong-shi. Hanya saja, tidak baik kalau tangan cantikmu terbiasa menyakiti orang. Akan lebih baik kalau kau menggunakannya untuk memeluk orang saat kau merasa terkejut. Arraseo?."Yoochun mengucapkannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum genit khas seorang lekaki casanova.

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja Yoochun-shi." Junsu mendengus kesal. Sudah tahu dirinya masih ada disini, tetapi lelaki bermarga Park itu dengan beraninya melayangkan rayunan genit kepada sahabat yang sudah seperti hyung baginya. Astaga. Bagaimana bisa ia terpesona dengan lelaki itu?.

"Kau tentu tahu aku hanya bercanda Junsu-shi...sayang." Yoochun mengerling genit kearah Junsu. Diakhiri mengucapkan panggilan sayang dengan sedikit mendesis. Tentu ia harus menghargai formalitas dimana ia berada saat ini. Kakinya kemudian segera melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan kedipan genit tak lupa senyum casanova andalannya.

Junsu yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jengah juga dengan tingkah Yoochun yang tidak hanya sekali ini tertangkap basah olehnya. Namun entah kenapa ia akan selalu berakhir dengan terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Yoochun lagi dan lagi.

"Kalian mesra sekali."

"Kau bilang yang seperti itu mesra? Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur dinding kamar mandi Hyung?." Junsu menatap tak percaya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yahh! Kau,.. Astaga!.." Jaejoong sudah hampir melayangkan jitakan kesalnya kearah Junsu. Namun terhenti ketika ia teringat akan Yunho dan Soo Hyun yang sudah cukup lama ia tinggalkan berdua saja. "Aduh, bagaimana ini?."

"Kau kenapa Hyung?"

"Yunho sajangnim dan Soo Hyun,...disana..berdua saja.. Bagaimana ini Junsu-ah?."

Junsu hanya mengerjabkan kedua matanya bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jaejoong yang cukup amburadul. Hyungnya ini setelah pulang dari Thailand kenapa jadi sedikit tidak waras seperti ini?. Ommo, apa Yunho sudah me-reset semua memori yang ada dikepala Jaejoong? Tidak bisa dipercaya Yunho sajangnim tega melakukan hal sepicik itu.

"Hyung, kau harus segera pergi ke dokter psikiater." Ucap Junsu prihatin.

"Yahh! Kau fikir aku memiliki kelainan jiwa? Yunho dan Soo Hyun sedang bertemu. Dan itu petaka bagiku Junsu-ah." Jaejoong mendesis kesal.

"Aishh, Hyung. Kenapa kau jadi paranoid seperti itu?, Jelas-jelas Yunho sajangnim ada dibelakangmu." Junsu menggeleng pelan sambil mendesah dramatis. Ia segera berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong saat Yunho memberinya kode untuk pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan ke arah CEO itu.

"Memang siapa Kim Soo Hyun itu? Apa ia mempunyai hubungan denganmu?."

Jaejoong melotot horror saat suara Yunho menginterupsi kernyitan bingungnya akan perkataan Junsu tadi. Jadi Yunho benar-benar ada dibelakangnya saat ini? Ohh Gosh. Sekarang apa yang harus dijawabnya?.

"Emm...dia...dia itu..."

"Sudahlah tidak penting siapa dia. Kita baru saja melakukan kesepakatan kontrak. Dia akan menjadi arsitek untuk pembangunan cabang perusahaan Jung Corp di Jeju. Semoga kau bisa menjadi partner yang baik dengannya nanti saat membicarakan masalah kontruksi bangunan, aku serahkan semuanya padamu." Yunho mengucapkannya dengan tenang. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini karena posisi lelaki cantik itu membelakanginya.

Bagaikan petir disiang hari, Jaejoong dibuat terkejut bukan main atas pernyataan itu. Di Jeju? Luar kota? Dan itu akan memakan waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat. Mata Jaejoong memerah, liquid bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kata-kata Yunho tadi kenapa membuat hatinya jadi gundah seperti ini. Ia seperti merasakan akan ada perubahan besar dalam hubungannya dan Soo Hyun nanti. Tapi apa itu?.

•

•

•

•

•

"Kenapa kau harus pergi ke Jeju?"

Soo Hyun segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari mug berisi cappuccino ditangannya, saat indera pendengarnya mendapati suara familiar itu. Ia mendongak menatap Jaejoong yang kini sudah berdiri menghadapnya. Menghalangi pandangannya dari kemerlap malam di balkon tempatnya duduk saat ini. Terhanyut dalam lamunannya membuat Soo Hyun tidak mendengar langkah kaki Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Itu memang pekerjaanku sayang." Soo Hyun berucap lembut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis ditengah dinginnya suasana malam yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tahu dengan begini sedikit emosi yang ada dihati Jaejoong akan mencair. Menyelesaikan suatu masalah tidak harus selalu berdebat bukan? Harus ada salah satu yang bisa mendinginkan dan mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Tapi tidak dengan pergi ke Jeju yang entah akan menyita waktu hingga berapa lama Soo Hyunnie. Tetaplah disini." Jaejoong mendesah frustasi. Perasaan marah karena Soo Hyun tidak mendiskusikan masalah ini dengannya terlebih dahulu semakin membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ini bukan sifat Soo Hyun, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Soo Hyun pasti akan menanyakan masalah pekerjaan apapun dengannya untuk saling berbagi.

"Aku adalah seorang arsitek sayang, pekerjaanku tidak hanya duduk bekerja di meja dan menggambar desain bangunan. Bukan hanya merancang bentuknya saja, tapi juga fungsinya untuk pemakainya. Sehingga mereka benar-benar merasakan fungsinya sebagai tempat beraktifitas." Soo Hyun memberi pengertian kepada Jaejoong sambil menautkan jemari mereka. Membawa tangan halus itu dalam kecupan lembutnya.

"Aku juga harus turun langsung ke lapangan untuk memberikan instruksi kepada semua pekerja di lapangan, memastikan tiap tahapan bangunan yang dibangun sesuai dengan arsitekturnya, bahkan juga memastikan setiap detail bangunan sudah dikerjakan oleh para tim di lapangan sesuai dengan yang direncanakan sejak awal."

"Aku tahu...tapi..."

"Shhsttt, aku tahu kau hanya belum terbiasa sayang." Soo Hyun segera berdiri untuk memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Mendekap pinggang rampingnya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang bisa menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tahu? Terkadang jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan kita akan membangkitkan suatu gairah tersendiri. Dorongan untuk bertemu, kerinduan yang menyiksa dan keinginan untuk segera bersatu akan memperkuat perasaan kita sayang." Ucap Soo Hyun yakin. Setelahnya ia mengecup lembut pelipis Jaejoong.

_'Mian Jaejoong-ah, aku hanya ingin meluruskan perasaanku yang sedikit goyah karena masalah kemarin. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kesetiaanmu saat kita jauh nanti.'_

Ucap Soo Hyun dalam hati dengan air mata yang mulai terjatuh di atas kedua pipinya. Diusapnya kasar liquid bening itu sebelum Jaejoong mengetahuinya. Rasa tak rela karena harus berpisah juga membuat ia tersiksa. Namun dorongan hati untuk menguji kesetiaan mereka membuatnya berani mengambil langkah itu.

_'Sesungguhnya jarak dan waktu itu jugalah yang akan mengikis kebiasaan dan kebersamaan kita Soo Hyunnie, kau akan mulai terbiasa tanpaku begitupun sebaliknya. Kita akan semakin jauh bukan hanya karena jarak dan waktu.'_

Jaejoong semakin menangis tersedu. Kata hatinya hanya membuatnya kian tertusuk tajamnya makna perpisahan. Sekian lama mereka bersama, dan ujian perpisahan ini entah kenapa membuat perasaan gelisah yang tak bisa dijabarkan terasa menyesakkan hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Kita terikat Soo Hyunnie, dan ikatan inilah yang akan mempersatukan kita kembali."

•

•

•

•

•

_**TBC.**_

_**Yeyy.. Update kilat..*di gampar readers***_

_**Untuk beberapa readers yang bertanya kapan YunJae jadian or bersatu, kayaknya masih cukup lama... Kalau langsung jadian kan berarti tamat dong riwayat FTM dear..kekeke.. Atau mungkin FTM membosankan ne? Jdi pngen cepet2 kelar... Jeongmal mianhae.. Beginilah adanya kemampuan menulis saya dear..*bow* Dan.. Yang minta abang Soo Hyun selingkuh..hmm kayaknya gak bakal dear... Dari chapter pertama abang Soo gak pernah dan gak mau nyeleweng tuh gimana dong?.. Nah lohh bingung yak gimana ntar bisa putus?... Sama, saya juga bingung *di hajar massal* kekeke... **_

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk readers yang berkenan membaca, para reviewers yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, dan semua yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya, jeongmal gamsahamnida *bow*.**_

_***Ketjup banjir* untuk reviewers tercintahh.. Gamsahamnida dear untuk semangat dan reviewnya. **_

_**Spesial thanks for :**_

√ _**irna lee 96 √ Lia √ akiramia44 √ Vivi √ zuzydelya √ dienha √ Yanie √ JonginDO √ kimmy ranaomi √ Minozme √ GreanTea √ 5351 √ Cherry YunJae √ alby chun √ kim anna shinotsuke √ MinnaYeong √ Selena Jung √ DahsyatNyaff √ dheaniyuu √ rinayunjaerina √ jaena √ tinaYJS √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ Yunholic √ YoonJae100604 √ yuu √ echacheon √ NanaShe √ cha yeoja hongki √ Ai Rin Lee √ aismamangkona √ jingle bubble √ yoon HyunWoon √ msLeeana √ Jiyeon park √ Saki √ Dream Girls √ yunjae q √ Najiha Hizaki Anzu √ nabratz √ Shim Chwang √ Dewi15 √ Delulu √ nimahnurun √ Elis √ kim wiwin 9 √ BaBYunJae √ Jung Jaehyun √ YunjaeDDiction √ fanny kimiel √ MyBabyWonKyu √ Florent √ meirah 1111 √ quinniee √ azahra88 √ ClouDyRyeoRez √ herojaejae √ Jerin √ rizkyhandayani89 √ boobearchangkyu √ juan kwon 9 √ NaeAizawa √ My beauty jeje √ bambielulu √ septiJOY √ vianashim √ puji √ Mickeyrang √ misschokyulate2 √ whirlwind27 √ minminkyu √ rsza √ aiska jung √ yunjaeboo √ tobie15 √ Himura Hana √ Safitri676 √ jj √ littlecupcake noona √ diahmiftachulningtyas √ Minkyu √ Park July √ shipper89 √ Yikyung √ yunjaeboo √ ifa p arunda √ Dhea Kim √ Lilin Sarang Kyumin √ vermilion √ simba yeu203 √ ms R √ shim jaecho √ yola yaoi √ cminsa √ anakyunjae √ Yunjae Shipper √ dokbealamo √ choikim1310 √ beserta para guest. **_

_**Adakah yang belum kesebut? Atau malah penname nya kesebut double? Tell me..**_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


End file.
